Demons & Hollows
by Kirida
Summary: The battle with Aizen becomes more dangerous and Soul Society will need help from Demon Hunters to defeat him and bring peace to both their worlds. This is an Alternate Universe story. John Winchester is alive here.I don't own Bleach or Supernatural.
1. PROLOGUE

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _(Japanese conversation)_

All Bleach and Supernatural characters do not belong to me. As much as I wish they did. They are owned by Kite Kubo and CW. I am just borrowing them for my storyline. I will return them as soon as I am done with them. Though, maybe I will keep one or two of the characters a bit longer than the others, so I can use them for my own personal needs. J

* * *

PROLOGUE

6 Months Earlier

Karakura Town

Japan

The sound of fighting echoed through the night. Voices and the sounds of metal hitting metal could be heard down the block.

'_Orihime! Watch out there's a hollow behind you.' _a voice cried out warning the orange-haired, large-breasted woman of the danger behind her. The teenager turned to see a large, white-masked creature charging at her. Orihime opened her mouth to focus her 'powers' toward the creature but knew she wouldn't have enough time. Suddenly something flew passed her and a sword came slashing down on the hollow, as the figure landed and watched as the creature disintegrated.

'_Are you alright, Orihime-san?_' the same voiced that had called out the warning asked.

'_Hai. I am fine, Rukia-san.'_ Orihime answered looking at the petite woman, dressed in a black shihakusho (Soul Reaper's uniform) that had just saved her life. 'I think I still need some practice in reacting faster.' She could not help but be a bit jealous of the small, black hair woman. {Rukia-san was such a amazing fighter, she could use a sword better than most men and had confidence in her fighting skills. If only she could be like that} Orihime thought as she looked at Rukia run off to help the young, orange-hair punk looking man who was fighting three hollows.

'_Orihime, please run over and get Keigo and Tatsuki out of here, we will meet you down the street.' _Rukia ordered over her shoulder. _'Uryuu, Renji, Hitsugaya Taicho, Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Yumachika are helping us to take care of the espada and hollows, you just get them out of here. Chad will cover you guys.'_

'_Hai, Rukia-san.' _Orihime answered running towards their classmates, helping them get up and moving them down the street. A large, Hispanic young man followed them watching their backs both working to get their friends out of harm's way.

'_Rukia, did Orihime get them away?' _the orange-haired teenager asked as his large sword sliced through another hollow. It seem like the hollows kept coming now matter how many they had defeated. Ichigo looked up to see Toshiro fighting the espada leader sent by Aizen, for what they weren't sure.

'_Hai, Ichigo. Renji, Uryuu and the others are fighting off the hollows on the other street and Hitsugaya Taicho is still fighting the leader.' _Rukia answered blocking the swing from the hollow she fought. As both them fought of the enemy, neither notice several large animal-like figures move towards them. They moved silently hiding in the dark. As both fought neither took notice of the figures preparing to pounce on the unsuspecting soul reapers.

'_Look out, behind you! Get down!' _An American accented voiced yelled out in Japanese, startling them and they automatically did what they were told to do, dropping to the ground. The sound of gunshots echoing around them, they flipping on their backs to see three large figures crash down around them.

Ichigo and Rukia could only stare at the things twitch in agony as two older men ran out from the dark. They gazed at the two older men both with guns in their hands heading towards them, weapons still poised in case of another attack. Ichigo scrambled away from the form that jerked beside him. Not understanding what he was seeing. It look like a large wolf or dog creature except he knew it wasn't. It had the shape of a man, but not like any man he had ever seen. Ichigo shook his head as if to clear his mind of what he was looking at. If he didn't know better, he would say that it look like those werewolf monsters that you see in the movies. But, Ichigo knew those things weren't real, they didn't exist. It was just myths, old stories told to scare children at night.

'_Are you two alright?' _the taller American man asked not waiting for a response as he walked over the to figure on the ground and kicked it. When he saw it twitch again, he aimed his gun and shot it twice more. 'Bobbie, it's dead.' He state to the man walking toward the other figure.

'You think, John. How many times did you think you had to shoot it?' the American man with the beard sarcastically said.

'Hey, its better to shoot it until it stops moving just to make sure its dead.' the tall, dark haired man named John declared.

'Now I see where Dean gets that attitude.' the man named Bobbie uttered under his breath as he bent down to the body.

Ichigo and Rukia both silently stared in horror as the two creatures started to shift from the large, fur covered animal-like creature to the human body of young Japanese men.

Ichigo jumped to his feet and helped Rukia up, both looking at the strange men standing over the two bodies talking, one of them turned towards them.

'Hey, you two okay?' John asked, his American accented voice called out in Japanese.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other in puzzlement. How could they see them, they were in soul reaper forms, no regular human should be able to see them.

'I think they're probably wondering how it is that we can see them.' Bobbie replied.

John turned to them and was about to answer when he noticed more creatures like the first coming towards them. 'Well, I will answer them as soon as we get rid of those' he pointed behind Ichigo and Rukia.

Ichigo and Rukia turned and their eyes widen in horror. They could see about four more of those things running towards them. They readied themselves for the attack, but was surprised when the two older men moved passed them.

'_Sorry kiddies, those swords of yours as nice as they are, aren't gonna work on those things.' _John told them still speaking Japanese. 'These things only understand straightforward brute force.' gesturing to his guns. 'Bobbie, quick. Flank 'em.' John screamed in English gesturing with this left arm, Bobbie doing what was instructed.

Ichigo and Rukia looked on as the man named John ran directly toward the creatures, aiming his gun towards the creatures and firing as he went. Bobbie doing the same from the left side. John suddenly changed direction to the right, still firing his gun. With both Bobbie and John closed in on the creatures, maneuvering them to the middle, shooting the creatures stopping them before they could get to the two young people.

Ichigo and Rukia noticed that the battle sounds had died down, which meant that the others would be coming to them to find out what was going on. Just as the two men killed all the creatures that had charged towards them, they could feel the others coming up behind them, including Hitsugaya Taicho.

'_What?! What is going on, Rukia-san?' _Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of 10th company appeared behind them.' Before either could answer the two men came back towards them. Toshiro studied them as they fiddled with the objects in their hands.

'_I think it is safe enough for the moment for me to once again ask, are you both okay?' _the American man John asked in Japanese coming up to a much larger group.

'_Who are you?' _Toshiro as the highest ranking officer present suspiciously questioned the two men walking up to them. Ichigo and Rukia move to stand beside him. The other soul reapers took up positions behind them. 'And why is that you can see us. No human in the real world should be able to see us.'

'_Ah, yes. Let's make quick introductions. I'm John Winchester and this is Bobbie Singer. Nice to meet you all. As much I want to get into who we are and why we can see you. I think that we should first make sure everyone is okay. And second if you can all give us a moment, we will take care of these things and then we should move to a more appropriate place to have this conversation.'_ John answered quickly in Japanese.

Toshiro was a bit surprised that the man John could speak fluently Japanese. Though he shouldn't have been, because it was a requirement for all captains in the Royal Court Guard Companies to at least speak one or two other languages, in case a foreigner's soul crossed over to Soul Society. He and the others just watched on as the man pulled a cell phone out of his back pocket and gestured to the man with him, who did the same.

'This is Bobbie. Targets eliminated. Proceed in 2.' the bearded American man spoke into the phone. 'Yes I will let them know to approve your access.' he gestured to John who pulled spoke into his phone.

'_This is John Winchester. Situation dealt with, area secured for now. Please allow our clean-up team in and inform the minister that it done. Will meet with him tomorrow morning as scheduled.' _Putting away his phone he turned back to the group behind him, they had moved closer to the bodies to look at them, most listening to Ichigo and Rukia while they tried to explain what they had seen, all with a confused expression.

'_So, which one is the leader here.' _John asked as he looked over everyone. Any other person observing them would have spoken to the bald man since he seem the most mature, but John had been doing demon hunting for too long to be fooled by appearance. He could see that all were wearing just a plain black/white yukata and hakama with the exception of the white-haired young man, who wore over his a white coat, also the others glanced at him as if silently answering.

'_That would be I. Hitsugaya Toshiro Taicho of the 10__th__ Company of the Royal Court Guard.' _Toshiro answered with a slight bow.

'_It is an honor to meet you. As I said earlier, I am John Winchester and this is Bobbie Singer. I know you must many questions and we will answer them as plainly as possible, but please I must ask your patience and let us deal with this situation.' _he requested as several men came into view, in the lead was a Japanese man in his 30's wearing a military uniform.

'_Winchester-sama. I am glad to see you are safe. As well as Singer-san. Your men are right behind me. I have spoken to the minister and he sends his reassurance that whatever you may need from us, just request it and it will be given.' _the military officer bowed to John, who nodded and gave him a slight bow.

'_Thank you, Miyakawa-san. We both appreciate all the assistance that you have extended to us._' John replied. 'Bobbie get the boys to sterilize the area and secure the bodies for disposal.'

'Got it, John.' Bobbie replied walking toward the 8 large men dressed in all black that entered the area and efficiently began to clean-up the areas where the bodies laid and moving them into a truck. Looking at them everyone could tell that these men had seen many battles, that they were warriors.

Though the soul reapers could not been seen, all of them had a surprised expression. It was so hard for them to imagine that this large foreigner dressed in faded jeans, simple light blue shirt and a faded black leather jacket was an aristocrat. Who would have thought.

'_It is we, who should be thanking you Winchester-sama. If you did not take the time to come here at our request to investigate the situation, inform us of what exactly these things were and how to fight them, I don't think that we would have a handle on it now, like we do.' _Major Miyakawa stated.

'_We are just glad that we were able to get here so quickly. I believe that once your men complete the training, your unit will be much more efficient in dealing with these sticky situations." _John replied confidently slapping the shorter man on the back.

"_I will leave you now and direct my men to help yours with the removal. If you should need to contact me before tomorrow's meeting, please do not hesitate to call for me.' _Miyakawa bowed.

'_Thank you.' _John bowed in return as the man walked away already directing orders to men in military uniforms.

Turning back to Toshiro, John spoke. _'Now, back to you guys.'_

'_Winchester-sama. Forgive me my rudeness.' _Toshiro began to say.

'_Oh, don't worry about it. It's not like I look the part.'_ John laughed gesturing to his clothing. _'So, while my men deal with this is there somewhere safe where we can talk and I will tell you what I can about what just happened.' _

Toshiro looked at the orange-haired boy who nodded. _'I believe there is a shop not far from here where it should be safe enough for us to sit down and have a discussion. If you will follow us there is a place, Urahara's Shoten just on the other street that should be safe enough.'_

'_Sounds good. If you will give me directions, I will meet you there in 20 minutes with my men. I just want to make sure that this area is sanitized and secured before heading there.' _John agreed.

'_I can leave some of my men here to accompany you and your men there, it may be easier that way.' _Toshiro suggested, though he knew that this man had saved both Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki that didn't mean he was ready to trust him.

John had to smile at the young white-haired man. He could see why that young looking man was their superior. _'That is fine, please leave as many as you feel comfortable with, my men and I will follow them. I will trust in your judgment.' _Walking towards his men he raised a hand over his head.

'_Kurosaki-san, hurry and inform Urahara that we'll be using his shop for this meeting.' _Toshiro directed the orange-haired boy.

'_Why me?! I'm only a substitute soul reaper. Do I look like one of your mindless subordinates! Send someone else, how about Renji or Rangiku. They have to listen to you, they don't have a choice. I do and I choose not to want to go, I want to be one of those who stay.' _Ichigo stated.

'_Ichigo, Hitsugaya Taicho gave you an order. You will do as he say, whether you are a substitute soul reaper or not.' _the petite black-haired girl scolded him as she reached up and pulled on his ear. _'Now, let's go to Urahara's, so he knows we are coming, though with him, he probably already knows. Come on Orihime, Uruyuu, and Chad. Hitsugaya Taicho gave us an order.' _Rukia said yanking on Ichigo's ear and dragging him down the street.

'_What..Rukia! Let go! I don't want to go. I said..Rukia!' _Ichigo continue to yell as Rukia pulled him down the street, with the three other teenagers following close behind.

Toshiro dragged his hand through his hair. He always ended up getting a headache when dealing Kurosaki Ichigo.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Present

Winchester Castle - Leicestershire

Ancestral Home of the Family Winchester (since at least 889 AD)

As the two handsome men walked toward the study door, they looked at each other in worry. 'So, Sam did uncle say why he wanted to see us?'

Shrugging his shoulders 'Have no idea, but it must be something important since we just got back from another job just last night. Though, I do think dad and Bobbie know what it's about because they are the ones that pushed us out the door before even changing.

Smelling himself the brown-haired, green-eyed man looked at his younger brother. 'Dude, I really think that dad and Bobbie could have given us a chance to shower because we reek. Don't know how I feel about walking into uncle's study smelling like we do. I told you we should have killed that shape-shifter after it left the sewer.'

Laughing and looking over at his brother covered in dirt and the smell of day old eggs. 'Yeah, well Dean if you had just gone with the plan then I wouldn't have had to shoot the thing while you were standing behind him. And I don't think my reception will be as bad as yours, I just caught a little of it.'

'Shut up!' Dean slapped Sam's shoulder wiping his hand on the jacket as they walked closer to the door. 'Since you're my brother, the least you can do is get into as much trouble as me.'

Pushing Dean away from him. 'Dude, stop kidding around.' Sam said as they approached the door and notice Andrew standing outside with his eyebrow raised.

'Umm..hey Andrew. Our uncle asked to see us.' Sam said to the older gentleman standing outside the large double wooden doors.

'Hey..dude. How's it going. Uncle wanted us to come as soon as we returned home. Will be okay for us to see him now, Andy.' Dean asked looking at his hands and looking around for something to wipe his hands on.

The very proper older gentleman, whose family had been in service to the Westmoreland family for centuries looked at the two young men standing before him. 'Yes well, it is nice to see you again Master Samuel and Master Dean. It has been quite some time since we have had the pleasure of your company here at the palace. And though, his Grace asked to see you, I believe we could have been spared your delightful company until such time that you were both properly cleaned and dressed.'

'Yeah, well you will have to blame dad for that, Andy. He didn't give us much option, just chucked us in the car and sent us here.' Dean said with a bright smile. 'And you know you love us.' he finished as he went toward the butler to hug him.

Raising his eyebrow at him. 'Master Dean, you may find that there are many creatures in this world that are scared at just the sound of your voice or the whisper of your name. But, if you even think of touching me in any shape or form, I am not too old to take you over my lap and give you the punishment you deserve for being presumptuous. Like I did when you were little.'

Smiling at the man that helped to bring them up. 'I was just kidding. I know better.' Dean finished as Andrew handed him a towel.

'I believe your uncle can spare a few moments to give you both some time to clean up and get properly dressed.' Andrew told them as he pointed toward the hallway leading upstairs. 'Your rooms are ready, go and clean up and come down when you are ready.'

'Oh right, Andy. Knew why you were always a favorite of mine.' Dean smiled patting the old butler's shoulder as he walked by.

Looking at the smug that Dean's hand had left behind; the butler could only smile slightly. 'The only reason why I was your favorite, Master Dean was because unlike my brother, I would cover up when you got into cook's cookie jar before dinner, even to the extend of saying that I took it. To this day, the cook still gives me suspicious looks when I go anywhere near that damn cookie jar and I don't even like cookies. You young rapscallion. I could never understand why you just couldn't be more like Master Samuel.'

Walking past Andrew to join his brother Sam only laughed. 'Because Andrew, if I was then who would always be there to smile brightly at cook so you could get away before she hit you with the rolling pin.'

Chuckling at the memory, the Duke's assistant hurried them off. 'Off with both of you. Reminiscing about the past can wait until another day. Do not keep, your uncle waiting longer than necessary I expect both of you to be back within the half hour. No dawdling' Looking directly at Dean who smiled innocently.

'What.. I was never late.' he began until he saw the old begin to say something. 'Well, when it was important. Anyway, uncle scares me too much to keep him waiting. We'll be back.'

Shaking his head as he watched the two young men walk away, he turned to knock on the double door waiting until he heard a voice say 'enter'. Opening the door he could see a distinguished man sitting behind a large oak desk, dressed in a dark suit, every strand of hair in place and standing behind him stood two older men, who gave every impression of warriors, from the hard look in their eyes to the almost tense frame their bodies held.

'So, you sent them to clean up did you, Andrew?' the distinguished man's deep voice echoed through the room.

'Yes, well it was either that or have them come into your inner-sanctum with the smell of dead flesh, rotten eggs and the chances of them getting something dripped all over your Persian rug. Which is the reason I believe John sent them here in the condition they were in.' Andrew stated looking over that the dark-haired man standing to the right of the man seated in the chair. 'You wanted them to get reprimanded didn't you? You always did have a morbid sense of humor, John.'

Laughing at Andrew at getting caught. 'Oh, Drew you were always over-protective of the boys.'

'Yes, well I felt someone needed too. They were always expected to become the best John and were trained to fight the battles others would run from. I don't why, I could not protect them on those days that they didn't have to be the prophesy warriors that was expected of them.'

have strong opinions on, it will get us nowhere. Since the boys will be back soon, we should discuss what needs to be prepared and what is expected of them regarding this new mission. We all know how imp

John opened his mouth to reply. Holding up his hand the man seated in the chair stopped the conversation. 'Enough, this is an old argument and that you both ortant this is. Now, Len will be here in a few hours, she is aware of what is going on, but not the whole situation, we need to decide what can and cannot be told to all three of them. We need to prepare them for what may happen without giving too much away. We still don't know how information is being leaked to the demons….we need….' the voice faded out as Andrew closed the door.

Meanwhile Upstairs

Dean opened the door, noticing something on the bed he moved toward it to investigate. Looking at the clothes laid out on the bed he sighed 'Oh come on, Andy. You've got to be kidding me. You're killing me here, old man.' he finished as he heard a door open, turning to see Sam walk through the connecting door.

Sam watched Dean's reaction and could only laugh. 'I see you found the clothes that Andrew laid for us.'

'What, Sammy. You think this funny. You know I hate these things. I hated to wear them when we were little, but didn't have a choice back then. Now, being an adult, I thought I would have a choice. Does this look like their giving me choice! Look at it, Sammy.' Dean said with panic in his voice as he picked up the dark grey slacks and light blue long sleeve shirt that laid on the bed and the matching suit jacket and light grey vest and tie that went with it. He also pointed to the shiny black loafers and dark grey socks that sat next to the clothes. 'He gave me loafers to wear, Sammy. Loafers, for God's sake. I haven't worn those since the day I threw my last pair into the lake when I was 12.'

'This is the reason why Andrew probably gave you this pair. He was very upset with you, Dean. He did shine those shoes himself, even told you how handsome you looked in them and you barely had them on for barely and hour before, Andrew looked out the window to see you tossing them into the lake with glee in your face. He was quite disappointed; I understood later, you made him lose 20 pounds to his brother, Adrian. They had a bet that you could keep it on for at least an hour, it wouldn't have been so bad if you could have waited at least another 5 minutes.'

'Yes, well I heard about that and I still think Addy fix the clock. I know I had it on for at least an hour. I know it. Well, it might have been less; it felt like forever, though.' Dean tried to defend himself as he looked at the clothes in disgust. 'There is no wayy….' he began to say when they heard a knock at the door. 'Come in' Sam answered watching as the door opened and two older and larger men entered the room.

'Nice too see you again, Master Dean and Master Sam. Andrew sent us up to assist you in getting ready. He felt that one of you may have to be persuaded to get dressed into proper Englishman attire and wanted us to ensure that he did not put up 'too much of a fuss' as he put it.' said one of the men as he stared at Dean.

'Umm…hi..Ben and Walter, it's been a long time. I am so glad that you are still here. I was just telling Dean how much we missed playing cards with you guys.' Sam smiled as he looked at the two older guys that had been on the estate for as long as they could remember. 'Yeah, well, I don't think I will need any help getting dress. In fact, I will leave you guys to help Dean and go and get ready….umm..yeah…see you later..bro' Sam said laughing as he walked toward his door.

Watching as his brother abandon him to Andrew's assistants. 'Hey, Sam, come on. You really aren't going to leave me like this.' Dean started to say.

'Oh don't worry Master Dean. Walter will still be helping Master Samuel to get ready. I am sure you will be cooperative and NOT have to have Walter stay to assist me?' Ben stated his voice going deep as he moved towards the connecting bathroom in Dean's room. 'Now, I am going to start your bath, once it's ready, please clean up while I get your clothes ready.'

'Oh, no..Ben. No, it won't be necessary. Walter won't be needed. I got it. I got it.' Dean said as he gave his brother a lost and doomed look.

'It won't be so bad, Dean. Just get it done and then it will be all over.' Sam said as he was followed by Walter. 'See you in 10.'

'It will be more like 20 mins.. Master Samuel, you know how difficult and fidgety that Master Dean can get when putting on a tie.' Ben stated as he exited the bathroom and pointed to Dean. 'Bath is ready, please go and clean yourself. You smell like a pile of garbage full of dead fish, it offends me. I cannot believe that you were even thinking about seeing his Grace in the state you are in.' Ben gave Dean an almost angry look.

'Yeah, ummm I didn't so no need to give me that look. I'll just go and get cleaned up.' Dean said backing up into the bathroom.

'That would be a wonderful idea, Master Dean and please make sure you use soap. There is a reason its there.' Ben said sarcastically.

'I know, I know and it was only that one time, geez Ben. It's not like I was that dirty in the first place.' Dean tried to defend himself.

'Yes, well. I don't think that Miss Valerie appreciated the fact that you picked her up for her dance still smelling a bit like the pig sty you fell into.' Ben said

'Well, Andy told me it was not polite to keep a young lady waiting.' Dean answered back.

'I believe you did that more to get back at Lady Len because she forced you to take Miss Valerie than for the fact that you were late.'

'Well, it's not like I really wanted to take that girl in the first place. Len knew I didn't like her. She did that to get back at me for dropping her on her butt during martial arts practice.'

'Enough, Master Dean. Please go and bathe. I will be here getting your things ready.'

'Yeah, yeah..I'm going…geez' Dean said as he walked into the bathroom.

Sighing. 'It is always a circus when you are around Master Dean. Good thing we get years of rest before every visit.'


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Winchester Castle

Duke of Winchester's Study

'Is this the only information that was sent from our contacts in Japan?' Henry, Duke of Winchester asks his cousin seated in front of his large antique desk, flipping through a file that was handed to him.

'At the moment, this is only a preliminary report sent by the organization's intelligence division. I am expecting a more detailed one within the hour. The initial contact with the demons has worried them, this is not the usual type of battles they have fought. It was only because of some prior training by Bobbie and me that they were even able to hold their own. Because of the slight increase in sightings in the past few weeks, that is the reason they are asking for additional training and to acquire appropriate weapons.' John stated as he looked at Bobbie seated on the left of him.

'The proposal that they are offering can only benefit us, since we have also been experiencing fights with creatures that we have never come across before, but they are well skilled in fighting. This 'treaty' that they are asking us to go into with them will also have some of their best coming here to train our people to fight these new creatures. We should seriously consider it.' Bobbie finished.

'Have you looked at this proposal, Drew. What do you think?' the Duke turned to the man that has been his right and left hand for many years and trusted his judgment throughout his entire life.

'Well, I believe your Grace that its something that as both John and Bobbie has stated can only benefit our people. These creatures are just not what we are use to encountering. We have seen many things in all the years that we have tried to keep our world in tact. Once everyone is here and we discuss it at length, make any changes that we deem necessary and is agreeable to the other party, we would need to move quickly.' Andrew Carlisle said strongly.

'Something bothers you, Drew?' the Duke stated knowingly.

'The fact that they are aware of the 'door' that exists here in England worries me. I did not think that many people would remember let along have knowledge of is very troubling. The fact that it even exists has been a closely held secret that is only known to a handful of people in every generation in this household and there is a reason for that. I do worry in the fact that they may have some record of it, because it would be necessary just for the mere fact that the 'doorway' leads to their ruler's world. It is the fact that, that information was not keep to just each succeeding leader and their organization's holder of records, but that it was past on to a party that now will try and use that knowledge to the detriment of not only their but our world as well.' Drew said out loud of his worry.

'Yes, I do understand what you mean. But, also the fact that our family holds or plays some significant role with the doorway is worrisome.' the Duke finished a pensive looked in his eyes. 'Which is the reason why I question the idea of sending Len to Japan. They do not know her importance to this whole situation and I don't think they need to know that right now, especially with the fact that we have no idea how the England 'doorway' was even discover.' the Duke said to the three men he considered brothers, a slight concern in his eyes.'

'We don't need to worry about that right now, Harry. I believe that no one is aware of Len's part in this whole thing with the exception of us and Len. It will not come out if we keep it that way.' John said trying to calm some of the uneasiness in his cousin.

'Why must it be Len that takes the lead. We could always send either Bobbie or yourself back.' the Duke stated.

Yes, we could but you as well as I know that we lack the finesse or diplomacy that is required in negotiation of this magnitude. These upcoming talks may very well lead to the treaty both their organization and we need to ensure a good outcome on both sides. It must be Len, because as your heir that is what she has been trained for, she is you just a more beautiful and refined version, of course.' John said laughingly.

Yeah give us a negotiation between us and a demon and well we'll just negotiated to death as usually. I don't think that is what is needed in this situation.' Bobbie said matter factually.'

Sighing and sitting back in his deep leather chair. 'It is times like this that I wish I was given a son' the Duke said.

Chuckling Andrew looked at him. 'Your Grace should hope that her ladyship never hears you say that or you will be given a front and center seat as to why she can handle this or any other situation that may come up in our fight. She has learned well, your Grace. She will conduct herself as she must and without fear of defeat. She does not know the concept of failure, in this, she is truly her father's daughter and heir.'

Smiling with eyes still closed. 'Yes, yes I do not doubt that she will. I just want to ensure that she is aware of everything and that she is protected beyond everything else.'

'She will be Harry. That's the reason why we are sending the best two hunters we have, well with the exception of us before you, of course.' John said trying to ease the tension in the room.

'Humph. That could be questionable after seeing those two just a little while ago. Though I think that is more your doing then theirs.' Drew said.

'Oh, a little dirt and smell would not hurt Harry. It's not like he hasn't experienced it himself once.' John smiled thinking of his two sons, pride filling his eyes. His sons who were considered in the demon hunting world as the 'Winchester Warriors', they had learned well and were feared by many demons. His sons would do whatever is necessary to protect their cousin. He knew this beyond a doubt. Not only because it would be their job, but most importantly because she was family, more a sister to them. That they had also supported each other throughout their entire life and that would not change because of a change in location.

'Yes, well that was a long time ago, John. I must say that as much as I am happy to leave the fight to people more qualified, I wish that my daughter was not the one about to lead them.'

'She will be fine, Harry. She comes from a long line of fighters and survivors. I have no doubt that she will succeed in the end of all of this.' John finished as they heard a knock and the door opening.

'Hello father. I hope I wasn't interrupting.' a voiced asked entering the room.

All four men turned to watch as a 25 year old woman walked into the room. They all could not help but think that there could not be a more beautiful woman in the world. She was barely 5'3 in height, with an athletic body, all knew that she even with her slight height she was a walking weapon, a force to be reckoned with. They could do nothing but admire her beautiful hair, a shade of deep black that seem to have a tinge of blue that ran down the length of back down to her knees, mostly straight that would have look severe except that throughout its thickness slight curls could be seen. Skin that was so exquisite in its porcelain look and feel. Her eyes were the thing that most people could not forget once they had seen it. It was a beautiful deep violet that spoke of her character and personality. And when she smiled people around her could not help but smile back and be very aware of her beauty.

'No, darling. I am glad that you could get here so quickly. I know how much you hate to leave an assignment before its completed, but if it wasn't important, I would not have requested that you return home.' her father answered as he looked behind his daughter. 'Where is Lily? I thought that she would have come with you, since I did ask that both of you come.'

'Oh, she will be here soon, father. When she found out that Dean would be here, said she needed to make a call before joining us.' she said.

'Call? Who in the world would Lily need to call before even greeting us.' her father asked.

Laughing softly. 'Lil said that she could not miss an opportunity to 'yank on Dean's chain' since its so rare that she sees him. Said that she just had too, had too let Valerie know that Dean was back and 'hint' on the fact that he was still interested in her.'

'Umm, Len sweetheart. I thought that Dean could not stand that Valerie 'witch' as he calls her since she tried tricking him into marrying her.' John asked his niece.

'Oh, Dean cannot stand her, Uncle John. Can't even stay in the same room with Valerie for more than 5 minutes before he says he need to shower and Lil knows this. She just loves watching Dean squirm because, I usually force him to be on his best behavior because I know that is so tempted to 'slap her silly' as he would say and I admit that I do tend to love watching him also. Oh, Uncle John..he really can't stand her.' Len laughed.

'Who can't stand who?' a voiced asked entering the room.

'Dean…Valerie' Len answered turning to watch her best friend enter the room. Most people seeing the woman together would know that they were related. Both women had long, dark black hair. But, where Len's reached her knees, Lily's reached below her waist. Both were the same height at 5'3, with athletic bodies that served them well when necessary. The only outstanding feature to the two women was that where Len's eyes were a deep, dark violet color. Lily's was a bright, light almost translucent blue that stood out against her dark hair and white skin.

'Oh, I cannot wait to irk Dean about her.' Lily laughingly said.

'You know, Lilybud. I think you get too much pleasure in tormenting my son.' John said with a smile.

'Oh, come on Uncle John, its really his fault. He makes it so easy to push his buttons. I mean was it really Len and my fault that Valerie ended up looking like she was some guy dressed like a woman. I mean he did tell us to fix him up with a girl that was 'built'. He just wasn't specific enough to let us know he mean her breast size and not her body type.' Lily laughed with Len remember the incident years ago between Dean, a blind date, finding out what she looked like and a pig sty with Sammy.

'I still think that Dean made Sam mad on purpose so that he would push him into that pig sty at the farm, so he could meet Valerie smelling like that. He was fine with the blind date until Sam let it slip she looked more like Ingrid the Swedish bodybuilder rather than Ingrid the Swedish swan.' Lily pouted.

Oh, let it go Lil. It's been over 8 years since that happened and every time you and Dean get together it never fails you both end up doing the 'let's punk' each other game. It is really not fun for Sam or I to try and play referee because either you or Dean or both of you end up getting us involved and it escalates to the point where one, two or all of us end up getting very dirty, smelly and aching for days.' Len complained.

'Geez, Len its not like it was my fault the last time. How was I too know that we were all running toward that smelly bog. If Dean was just a better loser then we wouldn't have ended up racing guys against girls.' Lily defended herself.

'Well, Lil what did you expect Dean or Sam to do, when you call them lazy, wimpy, sissy boys that hid behind their nanny because they couldn't take girls calling them crybabies and shouting that girls were stronger than boys and we would rule the world.' Len finished.

'Hey, it was Dean that forced us off the regular path. Is it my fault that Dean led us down the road that was being worked on and veered us off course just when we took the lead. Then when we both noticed the bog and tried to stop, it was Dean and Sam who couldn't stop in time and ended up hitting us toward the bog and we just reacted to save ourselves by grabbing onto them.' Lily stated strongly. 'You know, you would think that with all of their training, Dean and Sam could have stopped in time. We did.'

The four men in the room could not help but laugh remembering the accident that led to both girls along with Dean and Sam falling into the smelly bog that was usually kept off limits because it was dangerous and made all four of them smell for a few days despite the many showers they all took.

'As much as I enjoying reminiscing about Dean's past antics we need to get down to the business at hand. Has your father explained the situation with the 'doorway' for Japan's Soul Society and what that means to us here in England?' Drew asked Len turning the conversation to the serious matter at hand.

'Yes, a bit Uncle Drew. He did not go into details, said that he would explain more once Lil and I got here. Though, I think we have a grasp of the problem. Lil and I have ran into some of those strange white creatures ourselves, we fought them like we usually do but our usual approach wasn't working. If it wasn't for Uncle Bobbie suddenly showing up and taking care of it, I don't know what would have happened.' Len voiced out thinking back to the incident that happened a few days ago when Lil and her were out investigating a case and ran into those 'hollow' creatures. It was not something that Lil or her were prepared for, they fought them like they usually would demons and nothing they did was working, they were beginning to really worry when Uncle Bobbie came from nowhere and defeated it. She had to admit, after hearing from her uncles and her father what these creatures were she knew they would really need help.

'Good, so let us get into it and we'll tell you what needs to be done to fulfill our part of this bargain. We all know that if there is an increase of these 'hollows' presence, our people will really need their type of training.' her father told her as he picked up the files and called the women to him. 'Here is what I need you to do…' the Duke's voice trailed off.

Upstairs

Standing before the mirror, Dean looked at his image and straightened the tie that he wore, turning a bit to admire his reflection. 'Have to say, I make this suit look good.' he said with a smirk.

'Only you would compliment yourself, Dean.' Sam joked as he entered the room, Dean laughed looking at his brother through the mirror. Seeing that Sam was also dressed in a suit, dark blue in color, with a matching light blue shirt, dark blue vest and tie. His hair brushed back, not a strand out of place.

'Hey, just because you don't look as good as me Sammy is not a reason to be jealous. It's not my fault that I got all the dripping good looks in our family. I mean, what do you expect there could only be one handsome Winchester in the family and I'm it. Don't hate the man, hate the fate.' Dean turned laughing at Sam as he dusted off imaginary lint of the shoulder of his suit.

'Yes, well if I had to choose between being the homely son with the brains or the handsome son with no brains, I'll take homely any day.' Sam answered.

Admiring his image Dean didn't catch some of Sam's comments. 'Yeah, I am handsome ain't I..' he began to say before he caught on. 'Hey, are calling me an idiot? I'm not an idiot, may be a bit slow on the uptake when it comes to research, but I'm not completely brainless.'

'So you are admitting that you are a bit brainless though?' Sam asked.

Thinking about the question, Dean moved towards Sam, 'You trying to say that half the time I am?'

Laughing as he moved back 'You said it, not me.' Sam answered back as he put up his hand as if to ward off Dean. 'Hey, don't think about doing anything to muss me up, don't think Walter or Ben would….' Sam didn't finish his comment as Dean's door opened and the two men that Sam spoke about walked in.

'Master Dean, don't even THINK about attacking your brother. If I happen to see even one crease out of place on either you or Master Sam before I get you down to his Grace, I will be very, very upset with both of you.' Ben stated quietly as he watch the two brothers.

Backing off from his brother by the threatening voice. 'Ummm, of course Ben. Wouldn't even think about touching my brother.' Dean defended himself. 'So, Ben are we presentable enough to be brought into the presence of our uncle.' Dean asked looking at one of the many men he was use to seeing in his uncle's home. It wasn't unusual to see many ex-military men here, since his uncle's home was the headquarters of the British organization of demon hunters and has been for many centuries. Since the time of Edward the Elder around 889 AD, that it was first discovered that demons truly exist that Edward charged the Merchester family, as they were once known before changing it to Winchester around 1066, to be the 'protectors' of England from the demon world. The family was tasked to lead a 'secret' army in protection of the British realm from demon creatures that entered our world.

'Yes, his Grace is ready to see you in his study.' Ben answered moving towards the door knowing the boys would follow.

'Ben, did he say what he wanted to see us about?' Sam asked.

'It is not my place to speculate on what his Grace needs with his nephews only that if he wants them in his presence, it is my duty to ensure they are brought to him without delay and it is your duty to not keep him waiting.' Ben scolded them like he use to when he one on their training instructors.

'Sorry, Ben. Sam should have known not to question why or why not our uncle needs us.' Dean apologized to not offend one of his old teachers.

'It's alright, Master Dean. Shall we go. And just so you know boys, I must say you boys do clean up well. It is no wonder we always had so many of Lady Len's friends visit the palace when you were both here. You both did tend to make this entire place turn chaotic. Know wonder that they called you both the 'Winchester Wonders'. Ben stated as he walked out the door.

'Yeah, we do look good.' Dean strutted out. Not to encourage him anymore, which would not take much all Ben did was shake his head in affection.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Winchester Castle

Meanwhile in the Study

'So, what do you think, Len. I believe, with all that is going on in our world. These 'hollow' creatures turning up here is not a normal occurrence. Something is at work here, it's pulling our world and this 'Soul Society' world together, which has not happened in over a millennia, since the 'doorway' was established for their king's protection. Our world has not really thought about that world for over 500 years or so. If you think about it, our family has not really done anything about that knowledge except to pass it down to every generation.' the Duke said to his daughter as she looked over the files given to her, she was quiet but it was just the way her mind worked.

She had a photographic memory and with her ability to instinctively strategize any situation quickly, it was that skill that made her a very dangerous opponent for any demon. He knew she was taking in all the information that was given to her, working out any kinks that would not benefit them and developing a plan for what needed to be done.

'Well, father. The proposal seems straight forward.' Len began as there was a knock on the door, everyone turned to watch as Dean and Sam walked into the room.

'It was nice for you boys to join us. It is not often that only mere barons would keep a duke waiting on them.' the Duke said to his nephews referring to their titles of barony given to them through their family connection.

Looking embarrassed Dean and Sam could only come forward and bowed toward their uncle, who gave them a pleased and affectionate look. 'We apologize for keeping you waiting uncle. But, we thought it was best to get ourselves cleaned up and presentable before meeting with you.' Dean answered moving towards his uncle who moved to the front of his massive desk and held out his hand to his nephews.

'Well, I am so glad to see that the etiquette training Drew spent so many years drilling into your heads hasn't been loss. I can see why all those lovely young women would almost swoon when you are both around. So different from your father.' the Duke laughed as he shook the hands of Dean and Sam.

'Yes, uncle we don't have a choice but to use those skills. Andrew would scalp us alive if we embarrassed ourselves and this house. I learned that lesson by watching what happened with Dean and that whole pig sty thing and him going to that function in the shape he was in. I will not forget the punishment we got from Andrew because of that, I still think it was unfair that I got it too when I wasn't even involved.' Sam stated looking over at Drew who smiled at him.

'Master Sam, I will remind you now as I told you then, it was because you and Master Dean are a team that you receive both praise or punishment together. It aids in your training to think as one, fight as one cohesive entity.'

'Not sure I want to thank you for that even after all these years.' Sam said looking angrily at Dean whose response was only to shrug his shoulders and smile.

'Alright boys enough of that. We have some serious things to discuss and we need to get too it. Dean, Sam say hello to your cousin and Lilybud, I would think you wouldn't need me to say anything what with both of you dressed up like fancy pansies.' John called out jokingly to his sons and gestured to the two women in the room.

Both Dean and Sam turned to the French doors and noticed their cousin and her best friend standing there smiling. Len with great affection and Lilyana with a smirk on her face. Even as Sam smiled and moved towards them, he could hear Dean moan as if in pain.

'Why. Why did Len have to bring Lily.' Dean complained quietly to Sam.

'You know Dean it has been years since you saw her, the least you could do is act like an adult.' Sam said.

'Oh and you think Lily is going to show me the same respect. When pigs fly. It seems like its her place in life to just annoy the heck out of me.' Dean replied.

'She could say the same about you, Dean.'

'She started it when she put glue in my hair when we were 7, Andy had to give me a haircut that made it look like I was a mini friar entering a religious order.' Dean reminded Sam.

'And you don't think you deserved that after you put a frog in her bag just because she wouldn't give you some chocolate.' Sam retorted.

'Her dad says she was supposed to share it. It was for all of us.' Dean defended himself.

'Dean, she did say she was going to give us some, just after dinner. Andrew told her that she couldn't have any because it would ruin our appetite.' Sam again reminded him.

'Yeah, well. I still think she wasn't going to share.' Dean shot back as they came upon the two women.

'Hey, cousins. How are you guys? I haven't seen you since New Orleans last year. I have been in several places where you guys just finished a job and I miss you guys usually by a few days.' Len said to them as she hugged them both.

'Hi Len. I'm good. We have missed you. I know. We've missed you a few times also when we find ourselves here in England.' Sam told her as he hugged her back.

'Lenny girl, come here and give your favorite cousin a hug. You know you've missed this handsome face.' Dean teased her while giving her a hard hug.

'As if…' Len laughed.

'Hey smelly, aren't you going to say something to me?' Lily laughed while she hugged Sam.

'You know Lenny you need to really think about getting this place fumigated. Seems even here the bugs are way out of control.' Dean said trying to ignore the woman next to his brother.

'Oh, smelly. Why would you take that attitude towards me? And me being so nice.' Lily teased him. 'It seems only Sam here remembered his lessons in etiquette.'

'You know 'Lilypuss', I remember my lessons, but Andy said I only had to use them when there was a lady in the room. And I already used it on Len.' Dean mocked Lily calling her by the hated nickname he gave her.

'Don't call me that, smelly boy unless you want to take this outside. Take it back!' Lily demanded as she walked towards Dean.

'Any day, 'Lilypuss', any day, any place. I'll show you whose the man.' Dean said to her changing his stance as she approached.

'Oh you wish, you were 'the man. Only in your dreams. Come on let's take this outside or are you afraid?'

'Afraid, you wish I was.'

'Now, now kids. This is not the time nor the place for this old argument. We have more important things to discuss.' Drew stepped between them before they got into their old routine of insulting each other.

'Nice to see that though you both get older and change, some things never do.' the Duke commented as they stepped away from each other. 'Now shake hands and make up, you both don't want me to finish what you both started. I have no qualms punishing you both the way I use too.'

Both remember how he use to punish them, he would make them stand facing each other and tie them together until they both had no choice but to sincerely apologize to each other. Both cringed at the thought, neither wanted to do that again, especially since the last time it took over 4 hours before both agreed to give in.

'Got it uncle,. Best behavior.' Dean finally said.

'Not too worry, Uncle Harry. As much as I love spending time with you all, being tied to Dean is not one of my favorite things to think about.'

'Good, now let's get down to business.' the Duke suggested as he went back behind his desk and gestured for every to take a seat around the room. He was not surprised that Drew took up his usual place slightly behind and to the right of him. John and Bobbie decided to take up the positions near the fireplace, Bobbie sitting on one of the high back chairs while John leaned against the mantle. His daughter, Len of course decided to stand next to him on his left, while Lily sat on one of the seats across from him, while Sam sat on the other. He turned and wasn't surprised to see that Dean had chosen the sofa, he sat on the corner so he could stretch out his legs in comfort. 'That's Dean, the one that always found a way to relax.'

'To some extent Dean and Sam are aware of the situation at hand, though perhaps not exactly what all this means to our world. So, let's bring them up to speed, then we can move onto what is being proposed and the agreement that is being offered. Now, Dean, Sam I am sure that you have noticed that there have been incidents recently where our people have begun to not only observe, but encounter creatures that have not been seen before. Creatures that are so different in appearance, movement and character that most of our people don't know what to make of it.' the Duke began to explain to his nephews whose reaction was to straighten up and nod.

He was proud to see that despite their attitude of indifference that they understood the importance of this conversation and were taking everything in. It was because of their ability to act this way that made them the best demon hunting team their family had in this generation. Despite their young age, Dean and Sam had proven over these past 5 years why the decision to make them the lead hunting team was the right one. The family had other well-trained teams, the best in the world. But, there was something about these Winchester boys that made them stand out, made them the most feared, talked about hunting duo now. Maybe it was because they looked young, like amateurs that lured the demons in, only to learn their mistakes. And the boys were smart enough to take advantage of it.

He picked up a file and handed it over to Sam, noticing that Dean got up and moved to join his brother. Nodding his head in approval as he looked to his cousin and noticed the pride in his eyes. 'Yes, his nephews were getting the scent of a hunt. Their instinctive 'demon-hunting' Winchester genes, developed over many centuries of fighting the demon world were kicking in. Everyone could see it in their eyes and the change of tension in their bodies. There bodies were already preparing for a battle. He had seen the same thing in his daughter, Len when they were speaking to her earlier. Looking over at John, they could only nod at each other in agreement. The Winchester Heritage was in good hands.

He continued on 'In the file that I have just given you, you will find all the latest information that we have been able to ascertain through our intelligence network, research, but mostly from information given to us from an organization called 'Soul Society' in Japan. Though, calling them an organization is incorrect, since they are more than that. They are..well..more of a society and all that it entails, actually. They are of an independent civilization on its own rights. They have a population, a culture all their own which includes a social order, a class distinction that is more set-up towards following the ancient Japan feudal society in some of its customs, traditions and behavior. Which some of you (looking at Dean and Len) may find a bit restraining. But, understand that this is their way of life and it is not your place to change that. As long as you work within the parameters that you usually do when it comes to dealing with the traditions of another group, I have no problems with what you do. But, remember this will be the first contact with these people. We must give respect to receive it.'

'Moving on, you will see that these new creatures that we have been encountering are called 'hollows' by the Soul Society. Hollows because in its simple term, this is what happens to a soul that hold on to what Soul Society calls the 'real world', which is what the entire time and space we are currently in is called. These souls are afraid or angry or for whatever reason do not cross over and hold on here. Because they are not at peace or 'hollow' inside, it is easy for dark creatures from the other side to manipulate these souls, turning them into something else. Which corrupts their true souls and turns them into these creatures that are covered in some type of white bone? They end up taking on a total different shape. I believe that its because the soul inside is ashamed of what it has become and hides within it, believing it is a totally different thing that will not cause havoc and pain to others around them. You will see photos of some of these 'hollows', not only those that our people have encountered, but also of the ones that Soul Society has battled in the past.' the Duke continued to explain as his nephews looked over the files.

'What the hell!' Dean raised his voice as he looked at photos from the file. 'And I thought I had seen some whacked out creatures in my life, but some of these things are downright fugly.'

'How are we expected to fight these things, uncle. They don't follow any shape or form that we are use too. And the sizes of some of these creatures are just ridiculous. How are we expected to fight something that may be the size of a 10 story building or more. What weapons do we use against something of that size.' Sam asked his uncle with worry.

'What, what did you say about size. You're kidding, right Sammy. There is nothing in our training that has prepared us for that. You've got to be fricking kidding me, 10 stories! The largest creature with a tangible body to fight was probably the size of a house. We almost didn't finish it off. What do we do, shoot it with a SAM, well not Sam my brother, but the weapon SAM.' Dean laughed at his little joke.

'That would be a bit useless, Dean since this file says that it may slow it down, but it won't destroy it. In fact the weapons we usually use, guns, rock salt, silver and such is not going to work. Though it does say knives might.' Looking at his uncle and glancing over to his dad. 'What does that mean exactly?'

'What, no guns. Oh come on. Guns are suppose to work. You know I need my gun, Sammy. Please tell that there is a way for me to use my gun. You know I feel naked without my baby in my jacket. It helps me feel secure, safe.' Dean complained.

'Oh please. Get over it. Not going to work, we have to find another way.' Lily sighed.

'I'm not talking to you so back off.' Dean answered back as Lily showed him tongue and moved a hand to give him a pat on his butt. 'Why, you….you just want to annoy people. Get away from me ..you…'

'Geez, Dean sometimes you are such a baby.' Lily said with a smile.

'I am not.'

'Are too'

'Am not.'

'Are too.'

'Am…'

'Enough! We are in the middle of something.' John reminded his son, who looked over at him.

'Sorry, dad. But she started it.' Dean pointed at the woman across from him who just smiled at him. 'And just so you know, am not…to infinity.'

'The reason it says a knife might. Is because the only real way to kill these hollows is with a sword.' the Duke explained.

'What do you mean a sword? Like the ones in the swashbuckling movies or maybe you mean the ones in the samurai ones. Or maybe even the ones like in those used in ancient Egypt.' Dean said mockingly.

'Exactly.' the Duke confirmed.

'I was kidding, uncle. You can't be serious! Swords!' Dean looked at his uncle with that slight disbelief in his eyes. 'Who in the world fights with those things now?! I mean wouldn't it be easier just to take out a gun and shot the damn thing in between its eyes rather than them trying to cut through them with a oversized butter knife.'

'It would be Dean if these creatures were mere demons, but in this instant they are not, they are in my opinion lost souls that are being used by the other side for their own purposes, what those are we are not sure. But, that can wait. These hollows are immune to the bullets that we usually use. According to the information that was given to us by the Soul Society, there is something in their weapons, their swords that is necessary to eliminate these things. So, until we can research and develop a way that we can adapt our guns to the current situation, we will follow their type of training, which is to use swords to fight these hollows.' the Duke stated strongly.

'Yes, uncle.' both boys answered.

'I hope that you both have not forgotten all those lessons on sword fighting that you went through.' their uncle questioned them.

'Umm, well you know uncle its not like Sam and I get a lot of reason to use those skills, so..ummm, honestly we might need to..' Dean began to explain.

Sighing, the Duke just looked at his cousin. 'Well, John that is one of the first things that we need to get done. Drew we need to contact their former instructors Pavel Kolobkov and Masaaski Hatsumi. Let Pavel know that he is needed here by tomorrow he has no more than a week to get Dean, Sam and Len back to the level they were before. Also, let him know that we have Lilyana Blackthorne here as well and that she will also be joining them. Then contact Master Hatsumi and let him know the four of them will be in Japan by the end of next week and he will also have a week to get them back to the level they were at when he was training them. We cannot give these four any more time than that.' the Duke instructed his assistant.

'Whoa..whoa…Japan, what do you mean Japan?' Dean immediately interupted his uncle which he normally would not have done. But, it finally hit him exactly what was being said. 'You mean Japan, Japan. The one found in the Pacific Ocean, on the other side of the planet from where we are right now? This would mean us, having to get on a plane and fly! Fly for hours!'

Everyone started to either laugh or chuckle, since they all knew of Dean's fear of flying.

'Yes, Dean unless someone has moved Japan from where it usually is, I mean the country of Japan in the Pacific Ocean, land of the rising sun, home of Mt. Fuji, the world of the samurai.' John teased his son. 'You always said that you wanted to go and see where they made the Last Samurai, to see all those places that were in the movie. I thought you would have jumped at the chance.'

'Yes, well I said I always wanted to date Angelina Jolie and that ain't ever gonna happen. So, what made you think that I would willingly put myself on a plane, which is dangerous, by the way, cause planes crash, just so I can see where Tom Cruise got to play a hero. When I am one already!' Dean said panic in his voice.

'Dean, cars get into crashes also, you know. So, you can't really just say that about airplanes.' Sam reminded his brother.

'Yes, but in a car, I am in control and will be able to see a crash coming and have some control over whether I die or just get injured. You can't do that in an airplane. And my feet are on the ground where God intended us to be, not 20,000 feet up. If he wanted us up there, he would have given us wings. But, he gave us legs and feet, which should be planted firmly on the ground.' Dean stressed showing them his legs.

'Dean, if God didn't want us exploring the sky, he wouldn't have given us the ability to invent the airplane or the skills to learn how to fly.' Sam told Dean calmly.

'Yes, well..well, he didn't give me those skills. And, and he gave us the ability to invent the wheel first, so that just means that wanted us driving, that should be first skill we should use. So, I am all up for listening to God and driving there. Whose with me?' Dean raised his hand looking around the room. 'Oh, come on. Someone here has to agree with me. Driving is a good idea!'

'Dean…there is no way that we can drive to Japan. Be serious.' Sam told him.

'Why, why can't we?! I don't see how we can't. That is what there roads and boats and more roads are for.' Dean emphatically said.

'Dean, it would take us less than half the time to fly there. There is a timeline that has to follow and driving there, which is a ridiculous idea, is out of the question.' Sam said.

'Alright, no driving. Got it. Then, I propose sailing there. Yeah, sailing there sound good. So, whose with me?' Dean looked around the room again for support, seeing that everyone just smirked at him, it was finally sinking in that no matter what argument he came up with, the decision was already made. They would be flying! His shoulders slumped in defeat and acceptance. His ass would be on a plane, whether he liked it or not. 'I still think driving or sailing would have been better. Oh, hey I just thought of a good reason why we should either drive or sail.' Dean continued a slim hope still there.

Everyone looked at him to see what he would say. 'We would have more time to practice our sword fighting!' Dean smiled in victory.

'Dean, with the abilities you all have, two weeks is more than enough time for you to recondition your skills. One here and one in Japan, when you get there. That is the end of the discussion. You will be flying to Japan by the end of next week.' the Duke stated.

The only thing that Dean could do about that decision was sigh and try and not cringe too much at the idea of him on a plane. He would have to make sure that along with his sword fighting practices coming up, that he refreshed his memory on every Metallica, AC/DC or Led Zeppelin song he knew, cause he would be humming for hours and to make sure his throat didn't get too dry.

'Yes, uncle. I understand.' Dean finally agreed. Planes, God, he felt like crying.

Snickering a bit, Lily could not help herself. 'Oh, is little Dean still afraid to fly? What you feel like crying. It's okay, Sam, Len and I will keep you safe from the big, bad plane.'

Turning to Lily Dean just glared at her. 'Shaddup, Lilypuss! Or others may find out about your idiotic fear of cats.'

Giving him a dirty look. 'And whose fault is that, you jerk!'

Grinning at her. 'Hey, is it may fault that you fell into the home of a cat that just happen to have a new litter.'

'You, ass. You're the one who pushed me!'

'Well, technically it was Sam who pushed me and I accidentally pushed you. So, actually you should be mad at Sammy.'

'Well, he wouldn't have done that, if you didn't tease him about Melissa Donner. You knew he liked her and that he wouldn't like you teasing her. What were you, 10!'

'Well, actually I was when I did that.' Dean laughed.

Glowering at him Lily started to angrily reply.

'Stop both of you. We don't have time for this.' Len broke into the argument that would once again escalate them off the subject.

'Yes that is quite enough from both of you.' the Duke said. 'If you both don't mind, I would like to continue.'

'Now, John and Bobbie, prep all their weapons that will need to sent along with them on this trip. Please ensure that everything that they may need is included, it is better to be overly prepared than not at all. I trust your judgment just give them everything you think they will need to include any eventuality that may come up.' Turning once more to his assistant.

'Drew as much as the boys are grown men, they would not know the type of clothing that will be appropriate to take with them to Japan, especially going into a world that is more fifteenth century rather than twenty-first. So, please make sure they have a wardrobe that is fitting young lords from England.' the Duke finished.

'Oh, come on. You mean to tell me that I am going to have to dress like this every day while in Japan?' looking down at his clothes, horror and panic in his eyes, he turned to look at his brother and cousin who smiled and at Lily who just had glee in her eyes.

'You don't think that you can handle acting like a gentleman every day? Yeah, I agree with you that would be such a stretch for you. That is like putting an untrained monkey into a suit and asking him to have tea with the queen. That is just a disaster waiting to happen.' Lily taunted Dean.

'Hey no one asked your opinion, Lilypuss. And I am no monkey.' Dean retorted.

'Yes, the monkey probably has better manner.' Lily said.

'Shaddup, nobody was asking your opinion.' Dean angrily told her.

'Again, enough. Lily please. This is not the time to annoy him. I will not have you both acting like this while with your instructors and most especially when you are in Japan meeting with the people from the Soul Society. Your display of attitude will reflect our family, do not bring shame to the Winchester name. Is that understood.' the Duke stated formidably.

'Sorry, uncle.' said his nephew.

'I apologize, your Grace. I cannot help but tease Dean and I tend to forget where we are.' said Lily.

'I don't expect you both to stop your spirited exchange of wit, but I do expect that you both remember to act accordingly when in mixed company. I will be the first to admit that I enjoy your banter, just not when I need you both to act professionally and with class.' the Duke insisted.

Both nodded.

'Now back to business. As we were saying about what these creatures are, they are 'hollows' and because of the information that was shared by the Soul Society we are now aware of exactly what they are, the data is in those files that I expect everyone to review and learn; but we also know how to kill them.' the Duke continued on.

'Uncle, are we sure that this Soul Society is being on the up and up? I mean there is no hidden agenda on their part, I mean what are they expecting from us in exchange of their sharing their knowledge.' Sam questioned.

'Yeah, I mean do they want our next newborn child in exchange or something?' Dean mocked.

'No, Dean nothing to that extent. But, they are requesting our help in exchange. Because like us, they are encountering creatures that they have no prior knowledge of or have ever fought, we have. Mainly, demons and creatures from 'hell'. Which we are very skilled in fighting. So, in return they are requesting that we pass on what we know regarding these things. Just so you are aware boys, we have already sent them some of our data and will be sending them more. Which I will get into it in a bit.' he answered.

'Also, just so you know. This is not the first time that our people have had dealing with the Soul Society.' he informed his nephews who had a puzzled look.

'It is not a known fact among many and I must caution you both not to share this information outside this room. We have had dealing with the Soul Society before, but it was almost a millennia ago. Just a short overview of our dealings with them. You both know our family history, how our ancestor, Aedelric Merchester was charged by Edward the Elder in 889 to protect England from the demon world and it has been our duty to continue that responsibility.' he waited until both nephews nodded. 'It was several decades later, he and his army by this time already gained the reputation of being a powerful force against evil. It was around this time that he was approached by a two Japanese noblemen. Now, this was something that was extraordinary because contact with other cultures was rare. What was even more astounding to Aederlic was how the Japanese noblemen had gotten there.'

'Now, Aederlic had seen many amazing things, some good, some evil in the years that he had been doing his duty, so it was not as difficult for him to believe them, especially after he had shown Aederlic the powers that they had, it was something that he had never seen in his world, but he also trusted his instincts that said they meant no harm to our world, that their powers were not of an evil nature. They explained to our ancestor that they had come from a land beyond the known world he knew to ask for his aid. Aederlic was told how their world, this Soul Society had learned their ruler's realm, which is on another dimension from theirs, had a vulnerable point that could cause enemies to enter the ruler's world and cause chaos or worse destroy it, which would in turn trigger the Soul Society to fall and that could not be allow. It was determined after many years of research and exploration, that this weak point, this 'doorway' was connected to the area directly above and around Aederlic's territory. Because of this, they were sent by the Soul Society, with approval of their ruler or 'king' to ask our aid in ensuring that this 'doorway' was sealed and protected from attack. Aederlic was told by the two Japanese noblemen that they came from two of the five noble families of their world. The first was named Masanori Kuchiki and the other was Hiroshi Ukitake. Both were the eldest sons of their families and two of the best warriors from their world at the time. These two were entrusted with the duty to meet with Aederlic, explain the reason for their coming to him and to negotiate a way to have him help them. Not only seal the 'doorway' found within his realm, but also ask that he be the keeper of the door, to ensure that it would be protected from those who would use it to breach their 'king's world' and place it in jeopardy. After many weeks of talking and research, it was determined where the actual door existed and what needed to be done to seal it. Not to get into too many details, the doorway was found, after much preparation it was sealed and its protection was given over to Aederlic. Not many know that though he refused, the Soul Society rewarded him with a vast treasury, not seen by many of Aederlic's time. The wealth that he received from Soul Society was the foundation of the fortune we now have. There is more to this story, but there is no reason for you to know of it now. Suffice it to say, that there is a deep-seated connection to Soul Society. We must help them as they must help us, like that time long ago.' the Duke finished telling his nephews.

'Now, because both our worlds seem to be colliding in a way that we are encountering the creatures that should only be isolated to the individual areas, both sides agree that something is going on that is not normal. Why after almost a millennia of no contact with between our worlds, that them seem to be linked in such a way that endangers both sides. That is why there is a proposal from Soul Society asking that we form an alliance to find out what exactly is happening; to aid each other in fighting both hollows and demons; and most importantly to stop whatever is going on. We believe that the agreement is fair, why don't you both look it over, while Len will summarize it and we can go from there.' the Duke gestured to his daughter to continue.

'As I was saying earlier, they ask for full disclosure by both parties on what exactly each world will be encountering, this is to include all written history records (though it will not include confidential/classified information that will put that world in jeopardy) on all creatures, etc.; a trade on full training of all personnel on both sides, this is to include any and all spells, etc., learning appropriate languages and such; full training on the physical side and all weapons needed; a cross research by both parties in developing new weapons and other aspects to fight both world's enemies; the housing of all exchange personnel and the protection of them while they are in their care; also to keep all lines of communication open so if necessary expand the agreement.' Len briefly explained. 'I agree with everyone here, there seems to be no hidden agenda on their part, they seem to only want our help to ensure the continuance of their world. Just like we want the same. We can agree to the initial group to go to Japan will be no more than 6. I will say that once the agreement is signed that we should increase the number of training personnel to at least 40, if we can push for more we should do so, at least on our part. Since their forces are much larger than ours, we will need to ensure we have more trainers available to complete our training as quickly as possible. Our group is only a little bit smaller than theirs, so I think we can have their trainers' just increase to at least 20.' She finished.

Nodding at the clear strategy that his daughter had worked out, he glanced around the room looking for a consensus.

'Fine, we are agreed. Len will be leaving for Japan by the end of next week. Lily will be going with her. Len will need an assistant; Dean and Sam will be accompanying her as her bodyguards. If there are no changes to the agreement, Len will be instructed to sign on our behalf and the four of you will stay to begin the preparation for the exchange training. If necessary, you four will start training some of the personnel of Soul Society. Initial equipment will be going with you. Now, I believe we are done for the moment, with the exception of minor details. Just a reminder that Pavel will be here by tomorrow. Your training will start 5AM sharp, do not keep him waiting.' Len's father concluded, dismissing everyone.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Captains' Meeting

1st Division Headquarters

The Soul Society, Japan

'_This is our first meeting since we filled the three captain seats. I know that you will notice few changes made from that.' _Captain General Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto stated looking around the room at the captains present. He could see questions in their eyes, why only the captains of 4th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 10th, 11th, 12th, and 13th were in the room. Yamamoto glanced at the 8th and 13th Division captains and they shared a smile. Wouldn't the others be surprised?

'_Now, as you know we have some difficulties because of the betrayal by Aizen, Ichimaru and Tosen, leaving us with no leadership in the 3__rd__, 5__th__, and 9__th__ Divisions. That is no longer the case. Those seats have now been filled. These individuals have passed all necessary tests put to them by three seated captains. Also, there are changes to a few vice-captains seats as well. I will now announce the new taichos and fuku-taichos.' _Yamamoto stated as the large doors began to open.

'_Captain of 2__nd__ Division is now Shih__ô__in Yoruichi and her vice-captain is now Kurosaki Ichigo.' _Yamamoto announced as they walked into the room. A few gasps echoed around the room, before it could continue, he went on.

'_Captain of 3__rd__ Division is now Soi Fon, with Izuru Kira still her vice-captain.' _Yamamoto could feel the shock go around the room.

'_Captain of 5__th__ Division is now Kurosaki Isshin with Ootori Hitomi as his vice-captain.' _He could feel tension and outrage fill the room. 'The previous vice captains for 5th and 2nd have been sent on long-term assignment.'

'_Captain of 9__th__ Division is now Kisuke Urahara, Hisagi Shuuhei has been kept as vice-captain.' _Yamamoto watched as Kisuke walked into the room accompanied by his vice-captain. He heard a voice complain knowing it was coming from Kurotsuchi Mayuri, 12th captain, he could only smirk, and Yamamoto always had a soft spot for Kisuke Urahara like he did with Juushiro and Shunsui.

'_Last, the vice-captain seat of 13__th__ Division has been left empty for too long. That is no longer the case. The new vice-captain of 13__th__ Division is Kuchiki Rukia.' _Yamamoto finished as she walked into the room. He looked over to the captain of the 6th, who stared at him knowing that a discussion with Captain Kuchiki, but that would have to wait. There were more important matters to discuss.

He watched as the new captains along with their vice-captains take their positions. He was filled with confidence that Soul Society would be kept safe.

'_Now that we are all here, we will now discuss the situation that we find ourselves in. In the past few weeks, Soul Society has not only seen an increase in hollow activity but a few of our Court Guard Divisions have encountered creatures that Soul Society has never seen. These creatures are nothing like the hollows that we usually come across. They do not follow any of our normal parameters in eliminating them. Because we were not aware of how to fight these creatures, some of our people have been injured. After everything that Soul Society has gone through this past year, I do not like being caught unprepared. Because we did not have the information in our database on what these creatures are let along how to fight them. I had the captain of the 12__th__ Division with the assistance of Kisuke research on what organization would have to needed skills to fight these unknown creatures and he as found one. They are called Winchester Norma of Everato Venator or Winchester Organization of Demon Hunters, they are an organization based out of England. They have been fighting these creatures for over 500 years. They have the needed skills and weapons that we need. We have been in contact with the leadership of this organization and we are in negotiations to receive their assistance. It seems that they have also been running into hollows in their area, which they tell us they have not experienced before. Both sides are in agreement that something seems to be happening that is connecting our worlds, we don't know what that is, but we both are looking into what exactly is going on.' _the Captain-General scanned the room to see that everyone was listening, he gestured to Ukitake, Captain of the 13th Division to continue.

'_The 13__th__ Division was given orders by the Captain-General to contact the Winchester Organization to inquire their aid in combating these creatures. It is through them that we now know they are called 'demons'. These are truly demons like from the old Japanese stories of creatures from 'hell'. But, they are not limited to hell demons, but also what they call supernatural creatures, werewolves, vampires, ghouls, shape shifters; just to name a few. They explained to us that because of modern technology and such, it was now possible for creatures that would only be found in foreign countries, these creatures could now travel anywhere, which is the case here in Japan. Though, they said that the creatures usually stay in the real world, because they are supernatural or a type of spirit, they are able to see us, though we are not in any gigai, and fight us in our soul reaper forms. This is what happened with some of our Division guards while they were on patrol in the real world. Because we were unprepared to fight them, our people were seriously injured.' _Ukitake explained.

'_The leader of the Winchester Organization, Lord Henry Arthur William James, Duke of Winchester; has already spoken with the Captain-General over that past few weeks and both have agreed to an alliance. Because, there is some urgency in coming to an agreement, the duke has agreed to send a delegation to Japan and meet with us. Urahara Kisuke has told us they will be in Japan by the end of next week. He will be meeting them in the real world and will help to transport them here to Soul Society, where they are to meet the Captain-General as well as the rest of the Court Guard Captains.' _Ukitake finished as Yamamoto motioned for their attention.

'_Before any argument can start, I have had Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Kurotsuchi, Kyoraku, Kisuke and Ukitake look intensely into this organization and they have determined that they are exactly what they seem. A well-established and well-skilled organization in fighting these hell creatures. They have the experience that we need to fight them, we need their assistance. In communicating with them, we have received some important information regarding the 'King's Realm' and it gives us concern. I will not get into the details now. We will wait until our guests arrive. Though, I will report that Aizen is aware of the situation Soul Society is in. 2__nd__ Division has come across information that Hueco Mundo knows about our communication with the Winchester Organization. How? We are not sure. I am very sure that Aizen is somehow tied into what is going on right now.' _Yamamoto explained.

'_Their delegation is scheduled to be in Japan by the end of next week. I have decided the following: 1) because we don't know if Aizen has any plans regarding our guests and I do not want any harm to come to them, we will be sending a contingent to meet them at what the real world calls an airport. I will have Captains Ukitake, Kyoraku, Urahara, and Kuchiki, along with some their men at the airport. 2) I understand from Henry-Sama that his delegation will be staying in the real world for another week, before they are to travel to Soul Society. While they are in the real world, some of the court guards will be staying with them for protection. They will be answering to Captains Kuchiki and Hitsugaya. 3) Once they are ready to travel to Soul Society, the entire group will travel to Urahara's shop where they will be transported here. 4) I haven't determined which headquarters they will be housed in, I will decided that at a later date, once we know more. 5) We will discuss the alliance and all other pertinent issues when they get here. Are there any questions?' _Yamamoto asked.

'_Why is the 11__th__ Division not in charge of protecting these people?' _the 11th Division captain asked?

Yamamoto looked at Kenpachi Zaraki. The man that lead the combat fighting division of Soul Society. This division was considered the fiercest fighting men in Soul Society, but that was to be expected following their captain's example. Kenpachi was a very dangerous looking individual. Many feared the very large man, his eye patch and hair enforced that image.

'_Zaraki have you looked in the mirror my friend? Instead of meeting us as allies, they may run in the other direction. You do tend to encourage fear.' _Shunsui said with a slight smile. _'And, the 11__th__ Division will not be left out; I was going to ask for Ayasegawa Yumichika and Ikkaku Madarame to be part of our protection squad.' _Shunsui stated.

Captain Kenpachi only has a smirk. Yes, those two would do. They would not embarrass the 11th Division. Though he did cringe a bit at the idea of Ayasegawa's attitude, it was not really in the 11th Division fighting motto, but he was a good fighter.

'_Why must so many captains meet them in the real world? I do not see the reason why I must accompanying Ukitake and Kyoraku. Aren't they enough?' _Captain Kuchiki questioned with indifference.

'_Because their safety is a priority. And with Aizen aware of them, we are not sure what he has planned. We cannot guarantee that he will not send any of his espada to find out more information or even kidnap them. So, we must make sure that they have all the protection necessary until they are brought to Soul Society. Which is the reason there will be 5 court guard captains in the real world?' _Yamamoto answered.

'_I will leave it up to the various captains to choose from their Divisions the appropriate men to be part of the protection squad. With the exception of the two from 11__th__ Division and one from the 4__th__ Division, I will also be assigning the vice-captains of 2__nd__, 3__rd__, 5__th__, 6__th__, 9__th__, 10__th__, and 13__th__ Division to the protection squad. I believe that a group of 15 should be enough until you all return to Soul Society. Now, if there are no other immediate concerns, I will adjourn, so that the new captains and vice-captains can settle in. We will hold a welcoming gathering tomorrow, information will be sent out later today.'_

The meeting came to an end and the captains began to mingle together, some offering up their congratulations, others questioning how they got approval. Captain Kuchiki waiting for his adopted sister Rukia to walk up to him.

'_Nii-sama.' _Rukia acknowledged him with a deep bow. She raised her head to look at the man, who was her adopted older brother. She felt a lot of pride in the fact that he was considered by many as the most handsome, most eligible man in all of Soul Society. There was just something his long black hair, held back by the silver tube, his tall and powerfully built body and his very dignified bearing that loudly spoke of his aristocratic lineage. He radiated without words the fact that he was head of the Kuchiki Clan, one for the 5 noble houses in Soul Society.

'_Is there a reason Rukia you did not inform me of this?' _Captain Byakuya Kuchiki asked with his usual monotone voice.

'_I was instructed not to tell Nii-sama, since it wasn't a guarantee that I would be chosen. Is Nii-sama angry?' _she asked worry coloring her voice.

'_If the captain-general chose you. That just means that he found you fit to hold the position. I will not say more on the matter. Though, I hope that you will not keep something as important as this from me again.' _Captain Kuchiki stated.

'_I promise Nii-sama unless I am told otherwise; I will not keep anything from you.' _Rukia told Byakuya.

Nodding his acknowledgement, he walked away to join Juushiro and Shunsui, who stood with the new captain of 5th and vice-captain of 2nd, Kurosaki Isshin and his son, Ichigo.

'_Will not congratulate Isshin and Ichigo on their new positions?' _Shunsui asked Byakuya as he walked up to them.

Byakuya Kuchiki just raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth. _'I was just telling Isshin and Ichigo that they are the first father and son to ever be made captain and vice at the same time.' _Juushiro interrupted before Byakuya could react.

'_It is good to see you again, Isshin. I have not seen you in a very long time. It is good to have you back in Soul Society.' _Byakuya spoke to Isshin.

'_Yes, it is good to be back. I was sad to leave so long ago, but I had no choice. I am just glad that Soul Society still believes I am can be of service. I am also happy that my son will be able to protect Soul Society as well.' _Isshin answered.

'_Yes. So I see. I hope that Yoruichi will train you well in what your new position will require of you, Kurosaki Ichigo.' _Byakuya stated quietly to the young man who now held the position of vice-captain of 2nd Division. _'Though, with her as teacher, I do not think that is possible, but we can always hope she has matured.'_

The young man would stand out in a crowd, his tall, muscular frame complimented him, but it was his hair that would make people remembers him. It happens to be a very bright orange color. Though it was strange, it seem to suit him well. _'Thank you, Byaku…I mean Kuchiki Taicho.' _Ichigo corrected himself.

Byakuya just raised an eyebrow, then turned and walked away.

'_Geez, I don't think he will ever approve of me. No matter what I do or accomplish.' _Ichigo slumped a bit.

Laughing softly, Juushiro and Shunsui just patted the young man on the back. _'Do not worry too much, Ichigo. He is like that with almost everyone. Just fulfill your responsibility as vice-captain of 2__nd__ Division and everything else will fall into place.'_

'_So, Isshin. How did Karin and Yuzu take the change?' _Juushiro asked, speaking about Isshin's two young daughters.

'_Oh, they are very excited. They think of this as an adventure. Already they are taking over the _

_5__th__ Division headquarters. They are settling easier than Ichigo or me.' _Isshin laughed.

'_Good, good. I believe they will be quite happy here in Soul Society.' _Juushiro said. _'If they ever need a place to hang out or someone to talk too, send them my way.'_

'_Or mine.' _Kyoraku offered as well.

'_I will remember that. Thank you, both.' _said Isshin.

'_Welcome. It is good to have you back. We have missed you, my friend.' _Kyoraku patted his shoulder. _'I am looking forward to the party; it has been a longtime since Soul Society had something to celebrate. I really believe we need this.' _

'_You are just happy that you will have an occasion to drink sake to your heart's content and Nanao will have no way to make a complaint.'_ Ukitake declared, Isshin and Ichigo laughing.

'_Nanao cannot complain if Sensei is the one who approved the drinking of sake.' _Shunsui chuckled.

'_So you say, my friend. So you say.' _Ukitake smiled as they separated to set out for their headquarters. _'See you all later.'_

Ichigo walked over to where Rukia stood with the vice-captains of 3rd, 5th, 6th, 9th, 10th. _'Congratulations, Ichigo!' _Everyone said loudly.

The vice-captain of 6th shook Ichigo's shoulders. _'You better take your position seriously, Ichigo.' _Renji Abarai told him. He was another that could not hide in a crowd. He was a tall as Ichigo, and like him his hair would stand out, it being dark red in color and his eyebrow cut in such a strange pattern, it almost look like tattoos.

'_I know, I know.' _Ichigo said.

'_Oh, Ichigo. I am so proud of you.' _the vice-captain of 10th Division hugged Ichigo, who cringe a bit, having his face almost shoved into her very large breasts was embarrassing. Trying to pull away from Rangiku Matsumoto.

Feeling sorry for him, Izuru Kira, 3rd Division vice-captain held out his hand and pulled Ichigo away from Matsumoto. _'Congratulations.' _The tall and thin blond man said.

'_Thank you. Kira'_

'_Yes, good job. _Ichigo' Hisagi Shuuhei, vice-captain of 9th Division voiced out. _'We were just telling Ootori Fuku-Taicho that if she ever needed help or anything to come and see any of us. We make the same offer to you.'_ he said gesturing to the young woman who was now vice-captain to Ichigo's father.

Vice-Captain Ootori blushed a bit at being the center of attention. The male vice-captains could not help but look at her. She was quite a beautiful young woman. With her long, straight black hair and her petite body, she look like one those beautiful dolls. It was her eyes that caught their attention. It was a deep bluish-green that reminded many of the deep oceans.

'_Congratulations, Ootori Fuku-Taicho. I hope you are prepared to work with my father.' _Ichigo said with a smile.

'_The same to you, Kurosaki Fuku-Taicho. I am looking forward to supporting Kurosaki Taicho_.' Hitomi answered.

He will need lots of support and discipline. You will have to stay on him. He can get overly-excited or distracted, depending on the issue or even the day. And please, call me Ichigo.' Ichigo warned her.

'I will if you will call me Hitomi. Don't worry, Ichigo. I will have no problems with Kurosaki Taicho.' she said with confidence.

'_That is what I wanted to hear. Also, please take care of my little sisters. I know that they will be staying with my father at the 5__th__ Division headquarters._' Ichigo bowed to Hitomi.

'_Do not worry. They will be well-cared for. It seems that the Division has already adopted them as little sisters. They will be safe in our care.' _Hitomi reassured Ichigo.

'_Thank you.' _Ichigo turned to Rukia. _'I did not have time to say anything earlier. Congratulations, Rukia. You deserve it.' _

'_The same to you, Ichigo.' _Rukia returned.

'_So, shall we meet later at my headquarters to celebrate?' _Matsumoto said.

'_But, there is a party scheduled for tomorrow. Why do we not wait until them?' _Hitomi asked.

'_Oh, that is for everyone else. But, just for us, we can meet at my headquarters'_

'_Captain Hitsugaya will find out, Matsumoto. He did not seem happy the last time that you, Hisagi and I got drunk on sake.' _Kira reminded her.

'_Oh, my captain is cool. He really won't mind us having a small party.' _she told them.

Kira and Hisagi just gave her an unbelieving look. She just smiled and patted their backs. _'It will be okay, really. So, everyone it's a small party at the 10__th__ headquarters in one hour.'_

Kira turned to her _'Um, Matsumoto it's not even 11:00 in the morning yet. I really don't think that is a good idea.'_

Laughing she just started to walk away. _'Don't worry, don't worry. My captain will be fine; in fact maybe we can get him to join us. I have all the sake, so just bring yourselves.'_

Sighing Kira just looked at everyone _'I have a bad feeling about this.' _


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Winchester Castle

Training Room

'Again, Master Dean. Come at me again and this time follow through' Pavel said as he back off from his attack.

Panting hard Dean just looked at his instructor. 'Damn, I forgot how hard this shit was. Give me a sec.'

'No complaining, Master Dean. You are just finding an excuse not to continue. That did not work when you were younger and it will certainly not work now. Come.' Pavel gestured.

'Yeah, yeah. I got it. Follow through.' Dean said as he went into his stance. A few seconds later he attacked.

'Yes, like that Master Dean.' Pavel praised Dean as the others watched. As he parried and attacked, Pavel could only be amazed at the skill Dean showed him. They continued the fight until finally Dean saw an opening and attacked it, hitting his teacher in the middle of the chest.

'Very good, Master Dean. I knew that if you just focused on the fight, you would find the opening you needed to win.' Pavel stated as he pulled of his mask. If Master Dean could only focus himself like this throughout the whole training, he would have no problems with other opponents, it was just that Master Dean has a tendency to get bored with sword fighting. But, when he focused he was the most discipline of all his pupils. Master Sam, Miss Lilyanna and Mistress Len were more able to retain the movements, but Master Dean was a natural sword fighter. He just needed focus and it was his job to ensure that Master Dean had that, if all the information that was given to him was the truth, Master Dean would need all of his skills to fight this new enemy.

'Oh yeah. I am the best.' Dean pumped his arms in the air.

Sam, Len and Lily just rolled their eyes.

'Now, Master Samuel if you would.' Pavel gestured to the other end of the mat and pulled on his mask as Sam went into ready stance. 'Come at me.'

Lord Henry, John, Bobbie, Andrew and another older man watched from the upper level of the room and talked quietly.

'I can only thank you, George for allowing Lily to accompany Len.' Henry turned to his close friend, the Earl of Blackthorne just smiled.

'I could not keep her from it. Harry. She would go with or without my permission. She will not stay if she thought that Len would be in danger.' George answered looking down at his daughter. 'She is a fighter, but what else could I expect, it's in her blood.' he stated, knowing that their familial ties to the Winchesters went back generations.

'I am glad, George. It gives me comfort to know that those three will be with Len on this mission. It is very important and our time is past, it is now their responsibility. All we can do is support them any way we can.' Harry stated.

'So, is everything prepared?' Lord Henry asked.

'Yes, Harry. Bobbie and I have packed all the needed equipment, weapons and ammo that they will need for this initial trip. I think we may have overdid it actually. We thought that it would only be 2 crates, but by the time we were finished. I believe it was more like 10. Well, better prepared than sorry.' John answered.

'I agree.' Henry nodded. 'What about all the necessary documents, files and such.' he asked Andrew.

'I have prepared all the travel documents, the data files are on disc and hard copies, it is in the briefcases that Len, Sam and Dean will be carrying. Their luggage is all packed and ready to go, with the exception of a few personal items and such that the four will be taking with them. Also, arrangements for their week stay has already been made. With the Japanese government's agreement they will be using one of the imperial residences right outside Tokyo but near Karakura Town, where they would be traveling to Soul Society.' Andrew read off his list. 'Also Sensei Hatsumi will be meeting them at the residence.'

'Good, good. So, I will contact Captain-General Yamamoto and let him know of our travel plans. Andrew , George if you will follow me, there is just on last thing we need to take care of before these four can leave.' Henry said as he turned to head to his study, Andrew and George following behind.

'That's it, Master Samuel. You still remember the movements. Good. Now, Miss Lilyanna if you would.' Pavel said from below.

John and Bobbie continue to watch the sword practice. 'I hope that they are ready, Bobbie these hollows are not something they have fought before and we will not be there to help.' John worried for his sons, his niece and friend's daughter.

'They are the best we have John. They will do fine. They fight well, work well under pressure and can adapt when necessary.' Bobbie reassured him as Pavel called Len up to the mat.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Lord Henry's Study

Winchester Castle

'I am glad to hear from Master Pavel that you all did well this week. He feels that you have done really well and are ready to continue to train with Sensei Hatsumi. That being said, your travel arrangements have been completed and can leave later tonight.' Lord Henry explained to everyone in the room.

'What?! Tonight! You mean we are going to fly out to Japan tonight?' Dean moaned as he heard the others laugh.

'Yes, Dean. Tonight. It is important that you get to Japan as quickly as possible. You still have a week of sword training with Sensei Hatsumi when you get there.' Henry reminded his nephew.

'Oh man! Not only do I have to fly, which is bad enough. I will have to be around a bunch of strangers that won't understand my problem and will think I am mentally unstable once I start the whole humming thing.' Dean slumped low in his chair.

'Don't worry, Dean. I will just tell them I'm your caretaker and that their safe.' Sam joked.

'Ha, ha, ha. Sammy. Very funny.' Dean glared.

'You won't have to put up with a bunch of strange passengers putting up with thinking your crazy. You will only have to put up with 10 passengers and they all know you to be crazy.' Henry told his nephew.

'What? What do you mean.' Dean sat up.

'You will all be traveling on the private Winchester plane. Along with Len, Sam, Lily and yourself. You will also be taking Ben, Walter, Jacob, Nick, Jonah and Phillip.' Henry said to the room, knowing that the older men agreed with his choice of bodyguards.

'Father, is it necessary to take all of them?' Len asked. Thinking of the men that were all retired ex-military special forces and were some of the best demon hunters that the Winchester organization had.

'Yes, Len. There are not only there as added protection for you all. But, once this alliance is signed they will also assist in the training of the people in Soul Society.' Henry justified to his daughter. 'Why delay their training in demon hunting by having our best hunters fly there later, when they can be there already. It is just more logical.'

'Bobbie and I agree with your father.' John responded. 'Once the Soul Society people agree they would want the training to begin as soon as possible, this way some of our best demon hunters are there on hand.'

'Fine, fine. I won't argue.' Len gave in.

'Good, now that is settled. There is one other thing that we need to tell you four before you finish packing.' Henry said. 'When we found out that you four would need to use swords to fight these hollow creatures. We requested, Captain-General Yamamoto to fashion swords that are specially made to fight the hollows. We just got word from Soul Society that it has been done, but cannot completed until you get to Soul Society. There is some ceremony or ritual that you all must go through to make the sword your own. Some rite that makes the sword 'open' to you. I am not exactly sure what that means. He said he would explain everything once you got there.'

The four young demon hunters just looked at each other in confusion.

'Do not worry about it now. You can deal with it once you get there. Well, I think that is everything. Go and finish packing, I have left something for each of you in your rooms. I believe you will like the going away gifts that we left you. We will be leaving in 30 minutes to the airport, meet at the foyer in 20.' he told them as everyone moved out of the room.

Upstairs - Dean's Room

Winchester Castle

Entering his room Dean looked at the bed, his carryon looked half packed and sitting beside it, he found a silver metal case. Walking up to it and opening it, Dean smirked. 'Yes!'

Inside the case was a pair of 9mm pistols, his favorite kind of weapon. The silver barrels with etchings of skulls and angelic-like feathers which gleamed in the light, the butt of the gun was covered in white ivory. It was a beautiful piece of work. Also in the case, he found extra magazines of silver bullets and as he looked closely he found some of the bullets seem to have a rock salt tip. Dean smiled happily. 'Oh, yeah. This is great.' Laying next to the extra ammo, was a long silver dagger inside a leather sheath, it had the same etching as his guns. But, for him the best was the short barrel shot gun that was also in the case. It was made in the same metal as his guns, same etchings and he was given silver bullets and rock salt shells for it. 'Hmm, this may just make up for the fact that I have to fly on a plane. I cannot wait to use these babies.'

Pulling off his tie, he stepped to the closet pulling out his one of his favorite pair of jeans, light blue shirt and one of the many jackets he loved to use. Reaching to the bottom to pull out his black Doc Martens boots. If he had to fly, he wanted to be as comfortable as possible. Any way his uncle didn't say he had to be dressed like a prissy ass until he had too.

Putting away his weapons, he moved to take the rest of his personal affects and packed it into his carryon. He could not forget his favorite pair of jeans, jackets and boots. He had to have those. He didn't feel like a demon hunter if he didn't have those things. Turning as he heard a knock on the door.

'Dean you ready.' Sam said as he entered the room seeing that Dean was dressed in a pair of jeans, a rip at the knee, he wore a light blue long sleeve shirt which he was covering with a dark leather jacket and on his feet, he had his normal black boots on. 'I see you are.'

'Oh yeah.' Dean smiled grabbing his bag off the bed, noticing his brother also had a silver case. 'So, like your gift too.'

'Who wouldn't.' Sam laughed as he pulled his case up higher.

'I know what you mean.' Dean said as the both walked out the door, meeting Len and Lily in the hallway, both carried similar silver cases. 'Seems we all lucked out, huh.'

Len and Lily smiled as they carried their silver cases, Ben and Walter walking behind with their luggage.

'Hey, how come they get someone to carry their stuff, Sam and I have to lug our own.' Dean complained.

'Because they are young ladies and you are men.' Ben stated. 'Or are you telling me that you are prissy boys that can't carry even a bag that is less than 20 lbs.'

'Hey, I'm no prissy boy.' Dean looked offended. 'Was just asking.'

'You're just jealous.' Len teased.

'Hmmph' was Dean only response. As everyone laughed heading down the main staircase. They noticed the others already there by the door.

'Well, Dad. I believe we are ready.' Dean announced as he met at the door.

'I can see that.' John looked at his sons and smiled. 'Shall we head out. The others will meet us at the airstrip.' Walking out and the others followed him.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

1st Company Headquarters

Soul Society, Japan

As he looked around the room, Yamamoto could only feel relief, with all the positions filled, Soul Society was much more stable and could now concentrate on more important matters. Mainly protection of their world, aiding souls to pass over and the protection of their king's realm. All the captains stood in line waiting for him to begin the meeting.

'_I have just received word that the delegation from England will be in Japan within a day. I would like the protection squad to prepare. They will be heading out to the real world soon and head to the Tokyo airport to meet them. Urahara Taicho will leave within the hour to prep the gate for their use. The others will be met by Ryuken Ishida, he will be assisting us in this matter.' _Yamamoto could feel the shock echo around the room. A Quincy willing to help a soul reaper.

'_I know that must seem like a surprise. But Kurosaki Taicho has known Ryuken Ishida for years and though the quincy and soul reapers are usually on different sides of how to handle hollows. Both sides agree that compared to the situation with hell demons and hollows, we must put that aside to work together. As an old quincy acquaintance of mine suggested long ago.'_

'_Because of Ryuken's position in Japan, he has connections in the real world that we would need. All he asks is that when the real battle starts they are not forgotten. I have agreed to this. He will meet with the protection squad at Urahara's Shop with whatever is necessary to transport our guests from the airport to wherever it is they will be staying. I understand that Henry-sama also has connections and has used that to get the Japanese government's approval to use one of the imperial residences while here in Japan. The protection squad will also be staying there with them until it is time to meet up with Captain Urahara in Karakura Town to transport them here.'_

'_Kuchiki, Ukitake and Ky__ô__raku Taichos you will prepare your teams to meet at the gate before the sunrise tomorrow. Ryuken will meet you in the real world and he will be accompanying you to meet our guests. Remember their protection is our priority. Use whatever means is necessary for their safety. They will have one week in the real world before coming here. You must keep vigilant, we do not know what Aizen has planned and anything could happen.'_

'_Suo-Taicho, how many are we expecting from this delegation?' _Byakuya asked.

'_I understand that there will be 10 in all. Along with their equipment and such.' _Yamamoto answered.

'_10?! Is it necessary for so many, all of them must travel here.' _Byakuya stated. _'Are we really comfortable with that many being in Soul Society?'_

'_Yes, Kuchiki Taicho. They all have a purpose to be here. I trust they will know how to behave while here. Do not worry, I believe all are well-trained.'_

Nodding Byakuya dropped the issue, already thinking ahead of what he needed to do before he could leave. With him and Abarai leaving for a week, he would need to ensure that his third seat had a handle on the company. Also, would need to let Takashi know that he would be overseeing the Kuchiki Clan while he was away and what to look out for, especially with the information that he received regarding Hisana. He did not like what he was hearing and though Takashi knew as much as he did, that Takashi could not be complacent when it came to her. He did not trust Hisana, but neither did many of the Kuchiki council. There was something off with her and always had been. She was very different from her younger sister, Rukia. He was very thankful for the fact that Hisana was much too old for him to adopt as his sister. His late parents had always had a soft spot for Rukia, perhaps because they saw how Hisana treated Rukia badly. When it was possible they quickly adopted Rukia and brought her into the main house of the Kuchiki Clan. After years of being on the receiving end of Hisana erratic behavior, he was very glad that his parents had only adopted Rukia.

'_I have Mayuri, Kurosaki and Yoruichi looking into the movements of Hueco Mundo and if anything urgent comes up, they will contact you. Kenpachi, Soi Fon and Komomaru will begin preparing the companies for the demon training.' _

'_Hitsugaya Taicho, do not forget that you along with Kuchiki Taicho will be in charge of the actual protection squad while our guests are in the real world and when they enter Soul Society. While in the real world, Kuchiki and Hitsugaya Taichos please ensure that your third seats are aware of their responsibilities while you are gone. I will not have any disruption in the daily operation of your companies.' _Yamamoto stated.

Toshiro Hitsugaya could only sigh. He was not looking forward to this mission. He and Captain Kuchiki would do what they were ordered, but he was not happy knowing that he would have to baby-sit not only his vice-captain, but many of the same people he just reprimanded earlier this week for using his headquarters to have a celebratory sake party. He should have known that he could not trust Matsumoto when it came to any excuse for a party and sake. It never failed by the end of it, someone if not several of them would be practically naked and he did not like walking into that, which Matsumoto would always have him do. He could never trust the woman to listen to him about not having sake parties in the headquarters. He didn't know where she hid the damn sake bottles. He was sure he found them all the last time and had them thrown out. But, Matsumoto was sneaky, he was sure that she knew when he was planning on searching the office and would move them. Running his hand through his shocking white hair, he was frustrated. Now he would be stuck with her, the three drunken fools he found last week and to make matters worse he would have Kurosaki, Ayasegawa, and Madarame. How much did the Captain-General expect him to deal with before he snaps and sent Hyourinmaru after them all.

All Toshiro Hitsugaya could do was nod his agreement. He and Captain Kuchiki would be baby-sitting the 'children' whether they liked it or not. And he was suppose to be younger than them. Goes to show age did not ensure maturity.

'_We will adjourn and those that are scheduled to depart for the real world will prepare. We will meet at the gate by sunrise tomorrow.' _Yamamoto said watching his captains leave the room.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

6th Company Headquarters

Soul Society, Japan

Walking into his headquarters, Byakuya could hear his vice-captain calling Souji Okita, 3rd seat to meet in the captain's office. Sitting behind his desk, he waited for them to enter.

'_Taicho? May we enter?_' Renji asked.

'_Come.' _Byakuya answered, his vice-captain and 3rd seat entered.

'_Taicho' _Renji Abarai and Souji Okita bowed to their captain.

'_Okita-san you know that Renji and I have been assigned to a mission in the real world. While we are away, you will be charge. I do not have to tell you what I expect.' _Byakuya quietly said.

'_Yes, Kuchiki Taicho. 6__th__ company will not do anything that will bring shame to you.' _Souji declared.

'_Good. I will expect a report from you daily. If anything urgent should come up..' _Byakuya asked his subordinate.

'_I will contact immediately. Taicho.' _Souji replied.

'_Then I believe we should finish going over these outstanding reports, after that I will leave everything else to you and Renji, while I return to the manor and finish my preparations.' _Byakuya pulled the files towards him, as Renji and Souji sat across from him.

10th Company Headquarters

Soul Society, Japan

'_Matsumoto!' _Toshiro Hitsugaya called for his vice-captain.

'_Taicho. I'm here, Taicho!' _Rangiku Matsumoto answered loudly running into his office, her breasts bouncing up and down. Toshiro's was a bit afraid that they would pop out. Grabbing her breasts Rangiku laughed. '_Oh, Taicho. I thought they would fall out.'_

Covering his face in frustration, sometimes he really did not know what to do with her. _'Matsumoto!' _Toshiro voiced his disapproval.

'_Sorry Taicho.' _she laughed. _'You really need to relax, Taicho. Maybe it is a good idea that we are going to the real world.'_

'_Tell me how going to the real world is a good idea.' _Toshiro grumbled. '_There is too many things to do here, I don't have time for this. Not only do I have to baby-sit Su-Taicho Yamamoto's guests, but now I have to baby-sit you and your sake drinking friends. Like I need this.'_

'_It's a good thing Taicho, because maybe while you are there, you can find a girlfriend.' _Matsumoto teased her captain.

'_What?!' _Toshiro glared at her.

'_Well, I think Taicho that you need a girlfriend. Some nice girl that will teach you how to relax, to have fun. Do you even know what fun is?_' Matsumoto asked.

'_Of course I know what fun is. I have fun when I am doing my work, when I find time to read.' _Toshiro answered.

'_Oh, Taicho. That is not fun. That is actually quite boring.' _she frowned at her captain. _'I have another mission besides the one we have.' _

'_And what mission is that?' _Toshiro gave Matsumoto a puzzled look.

'_My new mission is to find my taicho a girlfriend.' _she smiled widely.

'_What..are you talking about, Matsumoto. I don't need you..to…' _Toshiro glared as she ran out of his office.

'_Oh, don't worry Taicho. You don't have to thank me, I am doing this because you're my taicho. In fact, I know exactly who to ask for help. I know that Yumichika would love to help me, hey maybe I can even as Rukia or maybe even Orihime will help…yes..yes..they will certainly would help me find you a girlfriend. Don't worry, Taicho. I will not fail in this mission for you.' _she yelled as she left.

'_No! No! Matsumoto! Are you listening to me…! Matsumoto!' _Toshiro yelled, but he knew she wasn't listening, she never did. Groaning in annoyance, he covered his face. _"Why, why me? How in the world did I end up with Matsumoto as a vice-captain. She always did what she wanted and tended to never listen to him." 'I have a feeling this mission is going to be more of headache than it was worth.'_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Kuchiki Manor**

**Soul Society, Japan**

'_Welcome home, Kuchiki-sama.' _the servant bowed deeply as Byakuya entered the main gate.

'_Thank you, Kyo. Please send Takashi to my study.' _Byakuya commanded as he walked toward the main house, acknowledging with a slight nod to all the others bowing as he passed.

'_As you command, Kuchiki-sama' _Kyo replied as he ran ahead to inform the servants their master had returned and to inform Takashi he was needed.

Walking up the path to the main house, Byakuya noticed Hisana running from the one of the building that housed the minor members of the Kuchiki Clan and he sighed in irritation.

'_Byakuya! Byakuya!' _Hisana called out, ignoring the many looks of disapproval that was thrown her way from the various Kuchiki family member or servants that were on the grounds.

As she came up to him, Byakuya raised his eyebrow in censure. Hisana knew with that one look that she had made a mistake. She stopped and bowed deeply. Byakuya had no choice but to stop, it would not be polite for him to ignore her.

'_I apologize Kuchiki-sama. I forgot myself.' _Hisana tried to act apologetic.

'_Yes, Hisana-san, it seems that you did.' _Byakuya chastised her. He watched as her body tensed and her hands clenched tightly then loosen quickly. He knew that she was trying to hide her anger.

'_Again, I apologize Kuchiki-sama.' _Hisana replied with quiet anger in her voice.

Byakuya decided it was not the time to get into it. '_What is that you needed Hisana-san?'_

'_Um, I understand that you will be leaving for the real world on a mission.' _Hisana asked.

'_Yes, Hisana-san, I will be.' _Byakuya confirmed waiting impatiently to find out what she wanted.

'_Um, well, I was wondering how long you will be gone? Will it be dangerous? Who will be going with you? What kind of mission is it?' _Hisana questioned him.

Byakuya looked at her in disapproval. _'You know that it is inappropriate for you to question me. Let alone think that you would receive an answer. Since you hold no position in the court guard or any position of authority in this household, there is no reason for you to have any answers.' _

Hisana's face flushed in embarrassment as the others around them nodded in agreement. She was angry. 'How dare he talk to me like that.' she thought. 'I will show him some day.'

'_I know Kuchiki-sama, but I was worried and wanted to just reassure myself of your safe return.'_

'_Oh, do you expect me to NOT return, Hisana-san?' _Byakuya voiced his cynicism, hearing the resentment from his household.

Hisana tried to correct her mistake. _'No, of course not Kuchiki-sama. I know you will return safely. I just wanted..' _

'_Enough, Hisana-san. I have more important things to settle before tomorrow. What is it you require?' _Byakuya impatiently asked.

Hisana attempted to hide her displeasure. _'Well I understand from Rukia, she has also been assigned on this mission. With both of you gone, you will need someone to oversee the household and I wanted to offer my services.'_

'_That will not be necessary. Takashi will be overseeing the entire clan until my return.'_ Byakuya retorted.

'_Yes, I am sure that he will do an adequate job.' _Hisana began, but Byakuya cut her off.

'_If I did not think he could undertake this duty, he would not have been chosen. Do you now question my judgment?' _

'_No, of course I do not. But, perhaps Takashi-san will need help running both the household and the family. I could assist him, if you'd like.'_

'_That also will not be necessary. I have asked Huruhi-chan to aid Takashi, if necessary. But, thank you. If that is all, I will bid you good day.' _Byakuya informed Hisana, naming his aunt. He trusted his father's sister implicitly, she would never betray the clan, he could not say the same for Hisana. He nodded to Hisana and walked away, Byakuya did not have to turn back to know that she was giving him a look of pure hate. He would have to make sure that Takashi and Huruhi-chan kept a close eye on her.

Takashi bowed deeply as Byakuya reached the front of the main house. _'Kuchiki-sama, I see that Hisana-san did not waste anytime trying to offer her help.' _

'_And that in itself is interesting.' _Byakuya said as he walked towards his study. '_So you were aware of her request.'_

'_I was Kuchiki-sama. I did inform her that the offer was appreciated, but was not required. She insisted in asking. Since she did not take my word, I saw no reason to keep her from her embarrassment.'_

'_She was not happy with my answer. Though she tried to hide her anger and hate, I could feel it. She will need to be watched closely, Takashi. Make certain that she is shadowed. I will inform the Kuchiki council on this matter. Work with them and Huruhi-chan to find out what she up too. She is not to have access to the main house and any of the areas in which the records and documents are kept. I just received information from Yoruichi that Hisana has been seen in sections of the court guard that she has no business being in. That alone gives pause. Something is going on with her, something that is not in the best interest of the Kuchiki clan or Soul Society. Watch her carefully; I will expect reports on her. I will not allow her to bring shame to the Kuchiki name.' _Byakuya's voice was filled with resolve.

'_Yes, Kuchiki-sama.' _Takashi agreed.

'_Good.' _Byakuya simply said. _'Is there anything else that we will need to discuss before I leave tomorrow?'_

'_No, you have already given me my instructions. I will have the reports ready for your daily check-in. If anything urgently comes up, I know to see Okita-san to contact you.' _Takashi replied. _'Also, I had the servants prepare your uniform for tomorrow. I know that you will want to leave quite early.'_

'_Thank you, Takashi. I knew that you would have everything prepared. The clan will be in capable hands until my return.' _Byakuya nodded as he walked out to head towards his rooms, Takashi following after him. Now he could concentrate on this upcoming mission. He did not look forward to it. With the situation involving Hisana, he felt his place was here trying to find out what she was planning. It was not good, but he was ordered, so go he must. It was quite a headache.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Private Winchester Airstrip**

**England**

As the cars drove up to the private plane, Dean moaned quietly. 'I am so not looking forward to the next 16 hours. 16 hours!'

His father, brother, Bobbie, Jonah and Phillip laughed. 'Now, son. It will be fine. Just don't think too much about it.' John told his nervous son.

'Not think about it too much. How can I not think about it? I will be on the damn thing for 16 hours, dad. 16 hours!' Dean complained loudly.

'Dean, why don't you try and distract yourself once we're onboard. Play cards, listen to your rock music, play video games, talk shop with the guys, or how about irritating Lily. That might be fun.' Sam shot out ideas to Dean.

'While all that sounds like a good idea. I don't think that will distract me for long. Its 16 hours, Sammy. Those things will not hold my attention for 16 hours.' Dean replied.

'If that doesn't work, how about you clean your guns. You know how much that relaxes you.' Sam gave his brother one last suggestion.

'As much as I would like to do that Sammy. Don't think that is a really good idea.' Dean said feeling sorry for himself.

'Why not. You always do that.'

'Because, with me being so nervous about flying. I wouldn't put it pass myself, that while I am cleaning my guns to accidentally set it off and shoot myself somewhere on my body that I will need to use later.' Dean moped while everyone laughed.

'You're right, Dean. I wouldn't put it passed you, to do exactly that.' Sammy jokingly said.

'Ha, ha. Sam. Very funny.'

'Well, Dean. If worse comes to worse. I can suggest something that will most likely work.' John told his son.

Dean looked hopefully at his father. 'Really dad. Great. What is it?'

'I can have one of the guys knocked you out. Either with a good right punch or perhaps they can shoot you up with something.' John teased Dean.

'Umm, if that is the case, I'll pass dad. Not much of a choice. Either I would wake up with an aching jaw and a headache or a headache and an aching body. Nope, not much into either of those choices. I'll stick it out.' Dean told his dad.

John laughed. 'I thought you would see it that way.'

Once they felt the car stop, everyone got serious. 'Guess we are here boys. Better not keep the others waiting.' John said as the door opened. He climbed out followed by the other men in the car. Harry and the others were waiting at the airplane.

'Remember boys. Len's safety as well as Lily's is your first priority. Their safety comes before your own.'

'Yeah, dad. We got it.'

'I know, but that doesn't mean that you are to act recklessly.' John said as he looked directly at Dean.

'What?! You make it seem like I do that all the time or something.' Dean answered acting offended.

'Are you telling me you don't, Dean?'

'Well, not all the time.' Dean tried to defend himself.

'Just try not to do it this time around, okay?'

'Yes, sir.' Dean replied walking up to the others. 'Well, let's get this show on the road. The sooner we're in the air, the sooner we'll land in Japan and I can get off this damn thing.'

Lord Henry hugged his daughter and niece. 'You two take care of yourselves. Make sure you don't purposely go out to get in harm's way. Listen to the boys or the others when they direct you both to do something for your safety. No arguments.'

'Yes, father.' Len hugged her dad tightly. 'And do not worry, I will get this done.'

'I know you will, darling.'

Lord Henry shook hands with his men and patted his nephews on the back. 'I am trusting you both with Len and Lily's safety.'

'We will keep them safe, uncle. Even if we have to gag and tie them.' Dean reassured his uncle, Sam's eyes widen at the threat. He was glad it wasn't him who would have to do that if necessary.

'Yes, well you might have too, knowing these two. Just promise not to harm them too much.' Harry jokingly answered.

'Oh, don't worry the only thing that will probably suffer is their dignity, I can deal with that rather than them suffering physical harm. This may lead to my physical harm by you.'

'No doubt. No doubt.'

'Have a safe trip, sweetie' George hugged his daughter.

'I will, dad. Don't worry despite that I may pick on Dean. I know that I cannot be any safer than in his and Sam's care. And with the men along, I will very safe.' Lily hugged her father back.

'Take care you too. Be on your guard.' Bobbie told the boys. 'You girls, listen to them.'

'I will expect a daily report from you both.' John said as he hugged them. 'You be careful, this is a place neither of you have ever been. Things will be different. Just remember that and adapt with whatever comes.'

'Yes, we will.' Sam answered as everyone boarded the plane. He smiled as Dean sat in the seat and tried to distract himself, everyone else taking their seats.

'Please buckle your seatbelts, we will be departing in 5 mins.' the pilot's voice came over the intercom.

'Hummm…hummmm..hummmm' Dean could already be heard.

'This is going to be a long flight.' everyone thought to themselves.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Senkai Gate**

**Soul Society**

Yamamoto looked at the soul reapers that would be entering the real world and a sense of pride went through him. Though, he did have a concern regarding the soul reaper that was assigned from 4th Division. The poor boy looked so uncomfortable around the others; hopefully he would be able to handle this mission. Yamamoto agreed with Unohana Taicho when she chose him because he had previously been to the real world, so he had some understanding of it. He just hope that Hanataro would be able to deal with being around this group of soul reapers for the next week. There were 14 total that were leaving, including several captains and vice-captains.

'_Is everyone prepared?' _Yamamoto asked.

'_Yes, Sou-Taicho._' everyone called out.

'_Urahara Taicho has already prepared the necessary gigai for all of you. It may not be comfortable for many of you to use it for the next week, but I have no doubts that you will become accustomed to it. You will be coming out at Urahara's Shop, I have sent data about the hell spawns there, so you can all get familiar with these creatures, also you will be able to see some videos sent by the Winchester Organization on some of their demon hunters actually fighting a variety of these creatures. That way you all will see how these creatures look like and how they should be fought. If there are any problems, he will contact Soul Society. Otherwise, we will see you all in a week's time_.' Yamamoto finished gesturing for the soul reapers to enter the gate. He along with Komomaru watched as they disappeared. _'I believe that their mission will succeed.'_

**Urahara's Shop**

**Karakura Town, Japan**

Kisuke Urahara, 9th Division captain waited with the necessary gigai as the soul reapers entered the real world. This should be an interesting week. He watched as the captains came through the gate, followed by the vice-captains and the other soul reapers entering the real world.

'_Juushiro, Shuuhei, Toshiro-san, Byakuya-sama I have prepared a room inside where you all can read over the data and perhaps view some of the videos sent by the Winchester Organization. If you would follow Tessai inside, you can begin as soon as you are ready.'_

'_Thank you, Kisuke. I believe that would be the best thing to do.' _Juushiro replied as Byakuya, Toshiro, Shuuhei led the way into the room.

Urahara was not surprised when Juushiro, Shuuhei, Hitomi, Kira, Rukia and Hanataro went straight for the files. It was in their nature to read in detail all information given to them regarding their mission. He had to smile as the other more physical soul reapers went straight to watch the videos sent. Urahara walked over and started the videos, he had watched a few of them and was quite impressed with these demon hunters, they were quite skilled in their method of fighting. He also enjoyed the camaraderie and attitude of a few of the demon hunters; he found it quite entertaining and wanted to see the reaction of Byakuya and Toshiro as they watched the video.

Smiling he began the videos. _'They are speaking in English, for those of you who can't understand it, I have created a devise that will allow you to translate what they are saying into Japanese, so you can follow their progress. It's on the table for those who need it just place it in your ear, and the devise will do the rest.' _Kisuke told those in the room, with the exception of Byakuya and Toshiro, the others picked one up and placed it in their ear.

'Sammy, watch out. There's one coming up behind you.' a young man's voice came out of the speakers. The soul reapers watched as two young men fought off creatures they had seen 6 months ago. Both men were dressed in nothing more than jeans, shirts and jackets; they did not seem like much to look like. But, like the two men they had met months ago, both moved as season fighters. One man held in one of hand a short barrel weapon and in his other, a weapon like Winchester-sama had.

'_Urahara Taicho, is that not a shotgun and a 9mm pistol that he is using?' _Ichigo asked Kisuke.

'_Ah, I had almost forgotten that you would know these weapons they use. Yes, it is, though he seems to have modified the shotgun. They are quite interesting; I must say that I am looking forward to meeting them. I want to find out as much as I can about how useful those modifications are.'_ Urahara answered.

Matsumoto could not help but think that one was quite handsome looking. He had short, dark brown hair and quite a nice physique which he u_sed_ to his advantage. He moved with fluid motion, not one action wasted. She could not help but watch him run quickly toward the other man {Oh what I would love to do to that man.} shooting the creature in the forehead.

'Sammy, down!' the named Sammy dropped down quickly allowing the other to shoot another werewolf that was behind him. Looking behind as the creature dropped dead, another shot in the middle of its forehead.

'Damn it, Dean. No one said that we would run into a pack.' Sammy said as he moved away from the two dead bodies.

'Yes, well we'll worry about that later there should be only two left.' Dean told him searching around him. 'You take that side and I'll go this way, we'll meet in the middle.' moving towards the left.

Sammy moved down the hallway searching each dark corner carefully. He noticed movement in front of him and shot at it. Shooting off a round, the creature took off away from him. 'Dean, it's coming your way!' he shouted chasing after it.

Dean braced as he heard commotion coming towards him. 'Oh, yeah. Come to papa.' He watched as the werewolf came barreling towards him roaring as it charged him. 'Sammy, I got this one, you look out for the other.' Aiming at the creature charging, he calmly stood his ground, waiting for it to get a little closer.

'Dean, damn it what are you waiting for, shot the damn thing.' Sam yelled as the other one popped out of nowhere. 'Oh shit!' Shooting the werewolf directly in the chest, the blood splattering on his clothes. 'That's just great. Dean ain't gonna be happy.'

'I got this one, don't worry.' Dean smirked as he waited a few seconds more than pulled the trigger. It hit the werewolf in the left shoulder slowing it down, but it was still coming towards him. 'Just a little bit more..' as the werewolf opened its mouth, Dean shot it, the bullet passing through its mouth and exiting the back of its head. It dropped heavily to the ground. 'Oh, yeah. Who's the man now?' Dean said kicking the body as he walked passed it and headed towards Sammy. ;Hey, that makes 3 for me. Guess that means I pick the next destination and I choose Las Vegas. Oh yeah. Me, drinking, woman and gambling. I am so looking forward to this vacation.' Dean taunted Sammy as he turned to look at him.

'What the….hell!' Dean yelled as he looked at Sammy covered in blood. 'What in the hell did you do, Sammy!'

Acting like he didn't understand the question, 'I don't know what you mean, Dean. I am still in one piece, no damage to me, I am safe. No harm done. All is right with the world.'

'What do you mean all is right with the world. Look at you? No damage? No harm done?! Look at my shirt! You said that you would be careful. You know that's my favorite shirt. Now it's ruined. Ruined!'

'Geez, Dean. You are more worried about a shirt than me? I can't believe you!'

'But, but..Sammy. Do you know how long it took me to break in that shirt just right? I just got it to the point where it was just soft enough against my skin and it fit around my shoulders just perfectly. Do you know how hard it is to get a shirt to sit just right on a body? I told you not to wear it, but nooo..did you listen. No you didn't you said nothing would happen to it. Now look at it.' Dean moaned out as looked at what was once his favorite shirt.

'Well, don't blame me. I'm not the one who ruined it. I was that thing. How was I too know it was going to jump out at me like that? I barely had time to defend myself.' Sammy said pointing to the dead creature behind him.

Glaring at Sammy, Dean walked passed him till he got to the dead creature, he took aim and shoot 3 bullets into the body. 'That's what you get for messing with my favorite shirt.' he then kicked it. 'No one, but no one gets away with ruining my favorite shirt.'

'You tell him, Dean.' The man Sammy started to laugh, but abruptly stopped when Dean turned to him pointing his gun at him. 'Whoa, now..now Dean you know it was an accident. You would hurt your brother over a shirt?'

'That was my favorite shirt, Sammy. You knew that. If I didn't know better, I think you did that on purpose. This is because of my using your laptop, isn't?' Dean suspiciously looked at his brother.

Sammy's answer to that question was just to smile and walked away.

'Sammyyyy!!' Dean yelled as he followed his brother.

Byakuya and Toshiro were both quiet as they watched the two men walk away. _'Kisuke. You cannot tell me that these are the best that this Winchester Organization has to offer?' _Byakuya questioned Urahara, who smiled.

'_Why yes, I believe that those two are actually the best demon hunters that they have.' _Urahara answered.

'_The shorter man acts like an idiotic buffoon, what kind of fighter acts that way during a battle. His target was already eliminated and yet he unnecessarily wasted ammunition. That was a misuse of his efforts.' _Byakuya stated.

'_Perhaps, but I find that man Dean quite entertaining.' _Urahara stated.

'_Tsk..' _was the only comment Byakuya made as they continued to watch the videos, some showed other demon hunters in action but most were of the brothers Sam and Dean?

And after a few hours, _'I don't believe we will be disappointed.' _Toshiro stated. _'I do agree with Kuchiki Taicho that there are moments when the demon hunter Dean could chose to not act in such an unprofessional manner, but I cannot complain about their fighting abilities. This Dean and Sam are quite good.'_

'_Hmm, we'll see. I will reserve my opinion until after I have met them. Though, this Dean person could use some instruction on the proper etiquette of battle.' _Byakuya quietly said.

'_Oh, Byakuya perhaps you are right. Are you the one planning on giving him that instruction?' _Urahara smirked.

'_He would not last even one hour should I be the one to conduct his instruction.' _Byakuya answered.

'_You are probably right. Well, whoever it is. I do hope they don't change him too much. I quite like this Dean the way he is.'_ Urahara said.

'_That is because he probably reminds you of yourself and I can agree with that.' _Shunshi laughed as he and the others walked into the room.

'_Shunshi is right. I remember quite clearly how you were when you were first made captain of the 12__th__ Division. We found you quite entertaining as well. So, I can see why you would like this Dean. I am also looking forward to meeting him.' _Juushiro smiled.

'_I believe that we are getting off the topic. Are we sure that these individuals will be able to assist with the situation we are in?' _Byakuya questioned.

'_Well, we will have to wait and see. But, I do think that you should not make a rash opinion of their character until you meet them, see them in action then make a judgment then.' _Juushiro quietly said.

'_Rash? Hasty? When have you ever seen me say or act either rashly or hastily?' _Byakuya said.

'_Well, I could bring up an incident that Yoruichi shared with me of a visit she made to your family manor with your grandfather.'_ Urahara said out loud.

Byakuya whose eyes suddenly gleamed with anger. _'Do Not even think about bring that incident up Kisuke! That was a long time ago and should not even be recounted since I was not even a soul reaper at the time.' _

'_Oh course. Forgive me.' _Urahara raised his hands in apology. _'Shunshi, Juushiro did you finished going over the files?'_

'_Yes, we have and despite Kuchiki and Hitsugaya's hesitations, I do believe that this organization will be able to help us. They are well established and have many, many years of experience fighting these demon creatures or hell spawns. We are the ones that have no skills to fight these things and they do.' _Juushiro strongly stated.

'_Excuse me, Kisuke. But, Ryuken Ishida is here to collect everyone and transport them to the airport where they are to meet the delegation. I have prepared the gigai for everyone; the garments are there as well.' _Tessai told Urahara.

'_Well, as the American would say "shall we get this show on the road" . If you ladies would follow Ururu and gentlemen follow Tessai. I will let Ryuken know that you are getting ready. I do wish I could go, but I must stay here and work on the gate for our guests. You guys are going to have so much fun and I am going to miss out.'_ Urahara pouted.

'_Kisuke this is not a game.' _Byakuya reminded him.

'_Yes, yes I know.' _Urahara stated as he walked out to meet with Ryuken while everyone followed either Ururu or Tessai.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Private Airstrip**

**Tokyo International Airport**

'Please everyone take your seats, we will be landing in 10 minutes. I received word that the welcoming party from Soul Society is already waiting for you.' the pilot announced over the intercom.

'Oh, thank you, God. Thank you, God.' Dean said loudly happy that they would be landing soon. {Geez, he hated flying}

'Yes, thank you, Lord.' Len agreed.

'Oh, I didn't know that you had a fear of flying.' Dean asked now quite calm because he knew they would be landing soon.

'Oh, its not flying that I hate.' Len glared at Dean.

'Oh, what is it then.' Dean looked puzzled.

'I hate being stuck on a plane for 16 hours with a person who has a fear of flying and has to hum rock songs the entire time. In fact, I think I have just developed an aversion for rock music as well. Thanks, Dean.' Len glared.

'Well, I am not going to apologize. You guys all knew how I felt about flying and I did suggest driving or even sailing here, but no one wanted to agree with me. So, all I can say is..deal.' Dean smirked trying to act cool, but the look was ruined when the plane suddenly banked to the left and he grabbed the arm of his chair and turned pale.

'Hmmph, all I can say to that is..Karma..cousin..Karma.' Len smiled as Len and Sam laughed.

'Shaddup.' Dean moaned.

**Landing Strip**

**Tokyo International Airport**

'_Ishida-sama, the plane should be landing momentarily.' _An airport staff reported_._

'_Thank you, Hirata-san.' _Ryuken answered turning to the aide from the Japanese ministry.

'_Fujimoto-san, let us clear our guests as quickly as possible. It was a long flight and I am sure they are tired and would like to rest.' _Ryuken spoke to the short man.

'_Of course, Ishida-sama. The instructions from the minister were very clear. We will release them as without too much delay.' _

Ryuken turned to his driver. _'Numata, please inform the other drivers prepare the cars, we will travel directly to the Matsuyama Castle.' _

'_Yes, Ishida-sama.' _Numata turned back to the cars.

'_Well, Ukitake Taicho is everyone ready.' _Ryuken asked the soul reapers.

'_Yes, we are.' _Juushiro answered gesturing to the soul reapers, who made two lines across from each other and stood silently waiting for orders.

Ryuken could not help but be impressed. They may have been dressed in clothing from the real world, but it still could not hide the fact that these were all skilled fighters.

'_Why do I have to wear this type of clothing? What was wrong with my shihakusho? Feels like I can't breathe.' _Ikkaku complained as he pulled at the collar of his white shirt without touching the red tie around his neck.

'_I cannot agree, Ikkaku. I think this 'suit' that Urahara Taicho picked out for me is rather lovely. It works to make me much more beautiful than I already am.' _Yumichika said while patting his hair and smoothing down the sleeve of his black suit.

'_Well, I do know that it was Shihōin Taicho that chose the outfits for us girls. She has such good taste. I look good!' _Matsumoto announced. She was dressed in a light pink pants suit that clung to all her curves, she decided to leave off the white shirt that was to worn under the suit jacket, and without it the tops of her breasts could be seen in all its glory, just like her regular shihakusho. {She decided that if she wore it, her breasts would feel too restricted. This was so much better}

'_Matsumoto, this is not the time for you to be…well…you. You need to focus on the mission.' _Toshiro scolded his vice-captain before Kuchiki could.

'_Oh, Taicho. I'm sorry. I was focus on myself wasn't I? You are right. I need to focus on my mission.' _Rangiku apologized.

Nodding his head in approval. _'Good, glad you understand. This mission is very important and I don't have to remind you of…' _

'_Oh yes, Taicho. I understand completely.' _Rangiku interrupted. _'The mission of finding you a girlfriend is very important. Yes, I cannot allow my taicho to go another day without one. I must focus on making this mission a complete success. And I really shouldn't have a hard time finding a girl for you taicho. I mean, look at you. Even I must say that you are quite attractive.'_

{Oh yes, her taicho really did look good. In the past year, Hitsugaya Taicho had grown taller. He now look Yumichika in the eye. Yes the height look good on her captain and with the white dress shirt, simple black tie, an olive/light-green striped sweater, dark blue slacks and a black jacket, with black boots. He really did look good. But, for her, the thing that really made the look was the silver chain that hung around his neck. It gave him that bad boy look that all girls looked for.}

Covering his face in frustration, he could imagine the laughter that was on Ukitake and Kyoraku faces but didn't even want to think about Kuchiki's expression at Matsumoto's comment. _'Matsumoto!! That is not what I was talking about. Be serious. I don't think that the other captains appreciate your jokes.'_

'_Oh Taicho. I can see that Ukitake and Kyoraku Taicho agree with me. As for Kuchiki Taicho..'_

Matsumoto looked at the captain for 6th Division; she cringed at the look of disapproval on his face. _'Yikes. Well, I believe that Kuchiki Taicho might be upset because we have not included him in this mission. But, don't worry. I think that I may be able to do the same for him.' _Matsumoto stated totally clueless about how she treaded on thin ice.

Byakuya raised his eyebrow in disbelief ready to retort to her comment when he was interrupted by Ukitake who smiled. _'Umm, Kuchiki Taicho, Hitsugaya Taicho the plane has landed and heading this way. Perhaps we should prepare for our guests.'_

At any other time Byakuya would not have let a comment like that go, but he didn't bother for two reasons. One, the reason for being here, this mission was about to begin and secondly with Matsumoto Rangiku he had learned over the years of watching Hitsugaya deal with her, is that she was just totally oblivious to anything that she deemed unimportant. It wasn't worth the headache that Hitsugaya always seem to end up with. She was his vice-captain, so she was his to deal with, his headache. He just nodded to Ukitake and went to stand next to his vice-captain.

Toshiro was glad for Kuchiki's patience when dealing with Matsumoto. He sighed with relief, he was just thinking about all the things that he could have done to her and none of them were pretty. She did tend to go her own way. He would have to talk to her, well try too anyway, about being on her best behavior while the delegation from the Winchester Organization was here. He did not even want to think about how Matsumoto could offend them. His eyes widen a bit at the thought. That is all he would need. Toshiro ran his hands through his hair in annoyance; she was such a pain sometimes. He walked over and stood across from Kuchiki as the plane coasted to a stop not far from where they were lined up. All eyes turned to watch the door of the plane.

**Private Hanger**

**Tokyo International Airport**

'Well, will you look at the reception these people have put out for little ole' us. We must be something special for these guys.' Dean whistled as he looked out the window to see a large group of people waiting inside the hanger.

Len glanced out the small window, her eyes widen a bit, she knew that Soul Society would be sending people to meet them, but wasn't expecting such a large group. There had to be more than 10 people. Len looked around at the others and sighted Dean.

'Dean, be on your best behavior, mind your manners.' Len reminded her cousin, who had a warped sense of humor. She didn't need her cousin offending any of the people meeting them, which could happen with Dean's sense of mischief.

'Hey, you don't need to tell me twice. I'm not a dog you know. I do know how to act in from of company.' Dean pouted.

'Well, you do tend to act a bit immaturely when you think something is funny. You don't hold back and usually end up either insulting a person or playing some inane joke that gets out of control. Don't do either.' Len scolded.

'Look at me Len. I look like some prissy pretty boy dressed this way. I can't try and be my fun, joking, prank playing self when I am dressed like a high schooler going to his first prom. I wouldn't be able to live it down. Man, what I would do for a pair of jeans right now.' Dean complained.

'Oh, is little baby Dean not comfortable dressed up in grown-up clothes. I can get you a nice toddler set with balloons on it, if you'd like. Geez, you would think that you never wore a suit before. What are you 6, act your age.' Lily taunted

'Hey no one asked you, Lilypuss. If I were you, I'd keep my opinions to myself or you might wake up one morning to find a litter of kittens on your bed.' Dean warned her.

'You wouldn't even dare!' Lily glared

'Oh wouldn't I, try me little girl and I will make sure everyone knows you are a crybaby scared of little ole' kitty cats.' Dean smirked.

'You…you…' Lily grabbed the pillow next to her and threw it across the aisle at Dean, who caught it.

'What..cat got your tongue..Lilypuss.' Dean teased.

'Enough, you too.' Len scolded both of them. 'Uncle Hawk, I will leave the unloading of the equipment to you.'

Walter 'Hawk' Hawkins, ex-Marine Corps sniper and leader of the protection detail nodded at Lady Len. 'I will take care of it. No need to worry. I will have "Butter" and "Penny" take care of it personally. No one else will have access to it unless you, Master Dean or Master Sam say differently.'

'Thank you. Uncle Hawk.' Len smiled, most of these men had been around the four of them since there were children. She knew like the others, that it would be a cold day in hell before any of them would be able to put something pass these ex-military veterans.

'Park, the luggage. Make sure that no one else but our men handle them.' Hawk spoke to his second-in-command.

'Got it, Hawk.' Ben Parker answered as he and the others prep the weapons they carried on them.

'Um, Uncle Hawk don't you think that you might have over did it with the guns and such.' Sam asked looking at men load 9mm guns, shotguns and slide knives into sheaves.

'I don't think anyone can be overly cautious, Sammy. It's better to be safe than sorry.' Dean answered as he slid his 9mm gun into the holster around his chest, next to his silver bladed dagger on his waist. Sliding his suit jacket over his shoulders. 'Am I bulging anywhere? Do I look fat in this suit?' he teased Sam as he posed.

Sam just rolled his eyes in response.

'Master Dean is correct. I rather you all be prepared for anything than not having any way to defend yourselves if necessary.' Hawk agreed handling a sliver knife inside a sheave to each of the woman and sliding one across the table to Sam.

Len and Lily grabbed the blades and slid it into the hidden pocket on their lower backs, while pulling out their own 9mm guns and loading it. It didn't surprise anyone on the plane, all knew that both women could take care of themselves if necessary.

Sam looked around at everyone, sighed and took the blade, reach for his on 9mm and just armed himself.

All felt the plane come to a complete stop, few minutes later the pilot came out of the cockpit. 'Lady Len we have arrived' as he walked to open the airplane door.

Len looked at everyone and smiled. 'Well, people shall we get this show on the road?'

Jumping up quickly as the pilot opened the door. 'Oh, yeah! Land! Solid land! I don't know about you guys, but I am so ready to get off this damn thing.' Dean moved towards the door almost pushing the pilot out of the way. 'Yo, dude out of the way! I need to get some fresh air.'

'Dean! Wait!' Sam raised his voice.

'What! What! Dude, you can ask me to wait any longer. Come on, man! I need to feel solid ground under my feet. Feel like I am going to die here soon, dude. Gotta give me a break. I have been pretty good this entire flight, hardly complained or anything.' Dean whined.

'Yeah right, so who was the one that kept bothering the pilots to ask 'are we there yet?' Lily stated.

'Hey, I just wanted to make sure he knew that time was of the essence.' Dean defended.

'Yeah, but every 15 minutes Dean? You had to ask every 15 minutes.' Lily retorted.

'We needed updates on our progress, okay.'

'Yes, but you asked every 15 minutes for almost 16 hours Dean. The only time you didn't was when we hit turbulence and your mouth was too busy humming to bother asking your irritating question. Thank God for turbulence.' Lily sighed.

'Shaddup'

'Enough, you too. I expect both of you to be on your best behavior.' Len strongly told them.

'I agree with Len. But, back to the point. Dean you have to make Len go first. She is the head of this group.' Sam stated.

'Oh, right. I forgot for a minute. You go ahead Len. After you, but could you please hurry.' Dean gestured with his hands as if to push her out the door.

Len smiled 'Alright, alright. I'm going. Geez, you would think that this place was having a buy one get two free sale on double bacon cheeseburgers or something. Either that or someone is really claustrophobic on planes.'

'Ha, ha. I am so laughing here.' Dean sarcastically answered. 'Just hurry your pretty little butt out the door or I'll help push you out. Wouldn't want that now, would we. I may not care that you would look like a sack of rice being tossed out a truck to starving masses.'

'You wouldn't dare.' Len glared.

'Oh wouldn't I. Tell you what sister. If I had to choose between solid ground and you're looking good in front of stranger. You don't want to know the answer to that.'

'I'm hurt' Len playfully clutched her heart.

'Oh, if you don't get out that door in 1 minute, you really will be.' Dean gave her a determined look.

'Lady Len, stopped teasing the poor boy, I think he's been through enough on this 16 hour flight.' Hawk stated.

'Yeah. I have been through enough.' Dean sulked.

'And so have we; what with putting up with Master Dean's antics. I think we need a break as well.' Hawk said.

'Yeah..' Dean started to agree when it hit him they were complaining about his behavior. 'Hey, that's not nice, Uncle Hawk.'

The older man just laughed. 'Alright, let's get going.' Moving to escort Len to the door, everyone moving after them, with Dean in the lead.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Private Hanger**

**Tokyo International Airport**

'_Ishida-sama, we are ready.' _Hirata informed Ryuken, who nodded and turned to the soul reapers.

Ryuken turned the airport official and acknowledged his stated with a nod. _'Well, shall we meet these famed demon hunters.' _he said as all the soul reapers lined up on either side of the airplane door.

Ryuken had to admit that they certainly looked menacing standing the way they were. Who would not be frightened when you had men like Kuchiki Taicho, Madarame-san or Kurosaki-san who were a bit intimidating. He had noticed that virtually everyone from the ministry and airport staff gave them all a wide-berth, would not speak to any of the soul reapers unless they unavoidably had too. He couldn't blame these men from the real world as they stared at the female soul reapers; all of the women were quite attractive. It was like all their boyhood sex fantasies come true when you looked at them. Soul Society sure knew how to make them.

'_What do you think they will look like. Think they're going to be funny looking.' _Renji whispered to Ichigo who stood next to him.

'_Renji, are you an idiot? They're not aliens. They just happen to not be Japanese.' _Ichigo said looking at him as if he was stupid.

'_I'm not an idiot! You bastard. This is the first time I will be meeting someone who isn't Japanese. And whatever I've learned about the real world is from watching tv.' _Renji glared at Ichigo.

'_Well, that answers that. I told you if you watched too much tv, you would get stupid. Goes to show what happens when you don't listen. Baka.' _Ichigo retorted.

Renji started to retaliate when he noticed his captain staring across from him. He understood that look quite clearly. It said. "Stop. If you embarrassed the 6th company, I will make you regret it."

'_I do hope there are some handsome men.' _Matsumoto whispered to Rukia and Hitomi. _'This is one of the reason why do love coming to the real world. There are always sexy men to see here. Right, Rukia? This is your first trip to the real world, Hitomi; I will be able to show you what I mean.' _Matsumoto winked.

Toshiro watched as Kyoraku and Ukitake smirked at Matsumoto's comment; and saw Byakuya frown, he sighed in annoyance. _'Matsumoto!' _He reprimanded, but frown when the only response he got was a smile from her. She was totally hopeless when it came to following directions sometimes. He was about to give her another warning when the airplane door opened. He turned to see what this organization's best looked like.

Byakuya frowned as he listened to Matsumoto; he felt irritated with the fact he needed to be here. He could not help the anger pulsing through him. Instead of being in Soul Society investigating what Hisana could be up too, he had to be here to play babysitter for these demon hunters. There was absolutely nothing here that was of more interesting to him then that. Because he was annoyed, he looked for something to take his displeasure out on, Matsumoto caught his attention, he was about to censure her when they heard the airplane door open. He turned to watch the people stepping out of the plane and his eyes widen.

The man the first step down would be considered quite large in the real world. Byakuya could see this man had experienced a hard life, he could see it in his eyes. They were eyes of a man who had seen and lived through battle. But, stepping down the stairs came one of the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen either in Soul Society or the real world. She was quite petite, the top of her head would barely reach his shoulders. Her hair was a lush, blue-black color. He could see it was long, almost touching the back of her knees, braided with a black ribbon. It seem like she was wearing what the real world would call a pants suit, but it was fitted to her curvaceous body. She work a jacket that hugged the roundness of her breasts and the pants accented her curves.

Byakuya tried to not admire the line of her body, as she was escorted down the steps, but even a saint would find it hard not to appreciate her feminine figure. She was the embodiment of the perfect woman. He watched as Ryuken, the airport staffer and the ministry man walked up to greet her.

'Welcome to Japan, Lady Selene. My name is Daisuke Fujimoto, I'm from the Japanese Ministry. This is Kyo Hirata, the Japan Airport Manager, who will be in charge of handling your luggage and equipment. And this is Ryuken Ishida, as a special request from the Prime Minister himself, he will be your liaison with our office. Should you ever have a need of anything from the Japanese Ministry, please let him know and he will get word to us.' Fujimoto stated gesturing to the man beside him.

Ryuken bowed to the beautiful woman before him. 'I am very please to meet you, Lady Selene. If you are ever in need of me, please do not hesitate to contact me. I am looking forward to working with you.'

'Hello, Ishida-sama. The feeling is mutual. I would like to thank you for taking time to meet our flight.' Len smiled and bowed in respect.

**Len Meeting the Japanese Delegation**

Ryuken gestured to the 2 line of people behind him. 'Please let me introduce you to the group that has been sent by Yamamoto-sama for the protection of you and your people.'

Moving her toward the line on the right, Ryuken gestured to the two men on the left side to join them. One had the most wonderfully looking white hair that flowed pass his waist. He gave her such a friendly smile she couldn't help but return it. The other one, Len tried not to stare at him, she had to admit that he was quite a handsome looking man, but so unapproachable, his eyes, those dark grey eyes were so cold and distant. They reminded her of the hard metal steel that would not bend. He was a total opposite from the other man, his hair was black as night, his eyes held no welcome in them. She felt a slight shiver go through her as he looked at her. Len took a deep breath to calm her fast beating heart as she turned her back to focus on Ryuken introducing the two men with him.

'Selene-sama, please let me introduce Kyoraku Shunsui, Captain of the 8th Division in Soul Society.' Ryuken said gesturing a man dressed in a dark blue pin-striped suit, his dark hair tied back. His beard did nothing to hide the welcoming smile and his dark brown eyes glinted with mischief. But, it was the waistcoat he had on that made Len decide she liked him. His vest was light pink with white flowers and he wasn't afraid to let others see it. He really did remind her of Dean.

Kyoraku bowed. 'Welcome to Japan, Selene-sama. I look forward to getting to know you.'

'I am very happy to meet you Captain Kyoraku. I am also looking forward to getting to know you as well.' Len bowed back.

'This is Hitsugaya Toushiro, Captain of the 10th Division.' Len's eyes could not hide her surprise at meeting this captain. From all the information that she had read of Soul Society and how the Royal Court Guards were governed, he was quite young to hold a captain seat. He wore a white dress shirt, simple black tie, an olive/light-green striped sweater, dark blue slacks and a black jacket, with black boots. He really was good looking, exactly the type that Lily would be interested in. Hmm, that would be something to think about later.

He was about 6 inches taller than her, and she wondered if he was related to the other white hair man that was walking to her. He had light green eyes that even in this dark hanger seem to shimmer, but it seem like he was just as unapproachable as the other man. He had such a stern expression. Len would have to make sure that Dean didn't spend too much time with this captain. With Dean's sense of high jinks it might rub this captain the wrong way.

'It is a pleasure to meet you, Selene-sama. Please be reassured that while you are here, your safety and the safety of your people will be of the utmost importance.' Toushiro bowed.

Len smiled at his serious look. 'I have no doubt that you and your men will keep us safe.'

'Selene-sama, may I introduce Ukitake Juushiro, Captain of the 13th Division.'

Len turned to smile at the man with the long, white hair she noticed earlier. As he returned her smile, she knew that he along with Captain Kyoraku would be men she could get along well with.

Captain Ukitake had such welcoming light brown eyes. He was dressed in a dark royal blue suit, white dress shirt, light blue tie, and a matching light blue waistcoat. There was something about him that Len found interesting.

'It is an honor to meet you, Selene-sama. If you should every need anything, please do not hesitate to ask me.' Juushiro bowed to Len who smiled back.

'Thank you, Captain Ukitake. I will remember that. I hope that my team and I will be able to assist your world in the situation that you are all in.' Len said sincerely.

'And this Selene-sama is Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of the 6th Division. It will be his and Captain Hitsugaya who will be in charge of the protection squad.'

Len tilted her head up to look into the coldest eyes that she had ever seen. His steel grey eyes held no warmth or welcome. Looking him over, she could not help but admire the man. Not one strand of his long black hair was out of place, he wore a series of silver tubes that clamped to his hair. And on any other man it would have probably looked strange and out of place, but on him, it just seem to work. He had on a dark black pin-striped double breasted suit, that fitted to his well-built body. He wore a light grey dress shirt and a black-grey striped tie. As she glanced into his eyes, an eyebrow raised up as if wondering what she was looking at. He did not say a word, as if it was her place to acknowledge him first. Who did he think he was, a prince or something. His attitude seem to rub her the wrong way.

To Len it felt like everyone was waiting on bated breath to see who would blink first. She could almost feel the tension that filled the hanger. Well, fine. If he wanted to be an asshole about it, she wouldn't play that game. She was better than that. She was taught be courteous and that was exactly what she would do, even if it killed her. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of making her feel unwelcome.

'I am honored to meet you, Captain Kuchiki.' Len grated out.

'Hmm, I believe that it would be.' Byakuya coldly stated.

It took everything in her not to grind her teeth in displeasure. 'Yes, well, the Winchester Organization is very hopeful that our knowledge and training will be able to assist you in this endeavor, it is our reputation of professionalism and expertise in hunting that makes us such a danger to demons.'

'We shall see, if your organization is as capable as everyone says.' Byakuya told her unconvinced.

'Are you questioning our skillfulness in demon hunting?' Len heatedly asked.

'Since I have only seen recorded battles, I will hold my opinions on the subject until I have had a chance to see them in action. The ability to battle an opponent can only be gauged when you are in the heat of combat.' Byakuya stated plainly.

Len tried to keep her irritation from showing. Geez, was there no limit to this man's arrogance.

'I will have you know that the men that have come with me are some of the best demon hunters in the world. Between the 8 of them, there is more skill, knowledge, agility and talent then you will find anywhere. You have only seen them on tape, so you don't get to see the perfect example of how graceful and fluid their movements are during they fights. You will not find a more qualified group of hunters then these men.' She said with pride. As she turned to introduce the man escorting her there was a commotion behind her, Len cringed. She knew there was only one person who would dare make a scene right now. "Dean, I'm going to kill you." she whispered looking back at the scene.

She noticed Captain Kuchiki's eyebrow go up again in that arrogant way and she could not help but winced. She knew exactly whose voice that was. 'God, she was going to kill, Dean. She would cripple him. She would make him hurt and keep hurting until she felt like stopping.' Len thought to herself.

**Inside the Airplane (Occurring while Len is going through introductions)**

Dean watched impatiently as Len was escorted down the stairs by Hawkins. Lily followed after with Parker, but he noticed that she was moving much slower than was necessary.

'Lilypuss, can you move your ass a bit faster. There are others here that would like to get off this plane.' Dean retorted.

Lily turned back smirking. 'Oh, Dean getting a bit claustrophobic are we? Well, you know that it would be just rude of me to interrupt Len during her initial introductions, don't you?'

'You are doing this on purpose. I know you are. You know I need to get of the damn plane and you are moving slow just to piss me off.' Dean growled.

Lily laughed at Dean. 'I have no idea what you mean.'

Dean glared at Lily. He had enough. He was given no choice about coming here, he was given no choice how about to get here, he had no control over the time it took to get here. But, damn it, he had a choice now. Whether to put up with Lily's silly game or to get the hell off this plane.

'I know you are going to give me a lecture later on manners and how a gentleman should treat a lady and I know I'm going to deserve it, so I'm saying sorry now, but..a desperate man needs to do desperate things sometimes when it's necessary and right now; me getting off this plane a.s.a.p. is necessary…sooo…' Dean warned as he gently but urgently moved pass Lily and Ben Parker.

He was in such a rush to get off the plane that Dean did not notice the evil grin that Lily had. As he passed her with his foot on the first step down, Lily stuck her foot out catching Dean's other foot which caused him to trip down the stairs. Dean tried to catch his balance by grabbing onto the railing of the door but his momentum down was too much and he toppled out, flipping over so he could land on his back, which would minimize how bad he would hurt later.

Dean closed his eyes on the impact and laid there trying to assess if he was hurt badly. After a few seconds knowing he was fine, he opened his eyes to see a set of beautiful blue-green eyes staring down at him in surprise. 'Umm, hi there. I was just so overwhelmed with your beauty that it knocked me off my feet. Yeah..that works. You believe me right.' Dean smiled up at her.

Hitomi stared down at the very attractive man that was laid stretch out in front of her. She was so surprised when he came tumbling out of the plane, though she had to admit it was quite funny. It took a lot not to laugh at him.

'I don't understand how you could say it was my fault that you find yourself in this position, seeing as to the fact you did not even see my face before you came flipping out of that door. So, no I must say I don't believe you, whoever you are.' Hitomi stated.

'Oh, Dean you just got served, buddy boy. What happen to all that 'Winchester charm?' Lose it did you? Need help finding it?' Lily teased.

As Dean stay sprawled on the floor, he and Lily began their usual glaring contest.

'Dean. Dean. For God's sake Dean. Get up off the ground. What the hell are you waiting for. Geez, everyone's staring at you. This is a great start to making an impressive introduction.' Sam scolding him quietly. 'And hurry up, you really don't want to see the look Len is throwing your way right now, bro. You are so dead, when we get out of here.'

Dean turned his head slightly and flinched as he saw the deadly look that Len was giving him. 'Oh damn, she is so going to hurt me.'

'Come on, Dean.' Sam put out his hand to him Dean to his feet. As he reached up to grab Sam's hand, he noticed the woman with the beautiful blue-green eyes move behind 'big-hooter' woman.

What happened next, Dean thought about later, was only something that could happen to him. Karma hated him, it really did. Because only karma would play with him like this. How was he suppose to know that the moment he stood up, not really steady on his feet yet, that Uncle Hawk who was upset with him, would come up behind him and slap the back of his head in annoyance.

It really wasn't his fault, how was he to know that once he got hit in the back of the head, he would lose his balance and fall forward into the cleavage of 'big-hooter' woman and because he was trying to keep from offending her, he tried to catch his balance and automatically put out his arms out in front of him.

Now, again how was he suppose to know that at the moment his hand went out that they would end up touching a breast of not only the beautiful blue-green eyed woman as she passed, but the short attractive black-hair woman on the right. He didn't mean to do it, but his hands automatically reacted and tightened, at the moment his face met up close and personal the breasts of 'big-hooter' woman. 'Oh, geez. Karma hates me, it really hates me. Karma really liked it when Len hurt him.' Dean thought. It was only when he heard the shocked gasps that he quickly released his hands.

'Oh my. I really do think that I should at least know your name, before you try to get friendly with me. Not that I wouldn't want too. I think you are quite cute.' Matsumoto flirted slightly.

'Matsumoto!' A voice called out in reprimand. 'Oh, taicho is not happy.' Matsumoto said. Straightening out as the man was violently pulled away from her. As Matsumoto watched the scene unfold in front of her, she could not help but smile in mischief. 'She would have to make the most of it.'

Sam looked shocked at the scene before him. 'This could only happen to Dean.' he thought. Sam moved to grab the back of Dean's shirt, he didn't expect the hands of the orange-haired guy to do the same thing and he could only watch as Dean flew back farther than he expected.

'Whoa..!' Dean screamed out as he flew threw the air. 'Oh shit!' Dean thought as he felt himself fly back and topple into a body behind him, both falling to the ground. Dean once again found himself on his back. 'At least, I landed on something and didn't hurt my back again.'

'Oooffh' a voice said from under him. 'Get off of me.' it said angrily.

Dean spun his head to see a dark-red hair guy below him. He couldn't help but stare. Dean had seen many strange and unusual things in the years he fought demons, but this guy had to be at the top of his list. Yes, Dean had seen red hair before, but this was red, crimson-red hair that spiked out around his head. If that wasn't strange enough, the guy had the weirdest set of eyebrows he had ever seen. 'Well, I think their eyebrows.' he thought. Unless it was tattoos, it looked like the tattoo artist might have been on drugs or something because they zig-zagged on his brow. As Dean felt the guy moved under him, it finally dawned on him how awkward their positions were and he tried to lighten it a bit.

'Hey, dude. Thanks for softening my fall. I probably have bruises from the last one and I wasn't looking forward to adding another set.' Dean jokingly said, but stopped when he saw the glare in the guy's eyes.

'I said get off of me.' the tattooed eyebrow guy said as he pushed Dean violently up.

'Hey, hey. Be careful or we will end up in the same position again.' Dean warned him as he felt himself shoved upward.

Dean didn't expect it. He really didn't. So he wasn't ready and felt himself propelled up and forward. Dean's eyes widen as he noticed that he was going to fall into the blue-green eyed woman again. 'Oh, come on! Give me a break, karma. Haven't you played with me enough, today.' he thought as this time he fell into her. He could feel her falling back, he hugged her and forced himself to catch his balance. Dean felt her breath on the nape of his neck and could not help but tighten his arms. She felt so soft, so delicate, so small.

'Geez, Dean you haven't even been properly introduced and here you are already getting fresh cupping a feel before getting a yes, is really jumping the gun don't you think?' Lily teased.

Dean looked down at the beautiful woman, who blushed. He was so annoyed with Lily. It's not enough that she pestered him the entire flight, didn't give him a moment's peace. Well, he didn't give her any either, but that was normal for them. He could put up with it, it was the going game between them. But, he would not put up with Lily bringing an innocent woman into it. That wasn't fair, he could not help but feel protective over this woman. He tightened his arms once more before releasing her and turning to Lily as she walked up to him and patted him on his back.

'So, Dean..' Lily smiled putting out her hand as she turned her body slightly to watch Len's deadly stare focused on Dean. She didn't expect Dean to turn around and push her arm away. Because she wasn't anticipating the push, she lost her balance, stepping backward. Her 5 inch heels were not meant to do quick back steps and tried to catch herself, but it wasn't going to happen. She fell back, closing her eyes and waiting for the impact of the floor. Suddenly feeling strong arms wrap around her waist, one hand spanning her stomach, while the other…?! Still with her eyes closed 'Oh, this is so not good.' Lily thought as she felt the other hand on a part of her body that strange men should not be touching. 'This is what I get for teasing Dean with the 'whole cup a feel'.

Opening her eyes, she found herself looking at a man with shimmering white hair and beautiful bluish-green eyes. She felt his body surrounding her. He had caught her and cradled her body to him as he kneeled on the floor. She blushed as he continued to stare down at her, his arms contracting around her. Trying to distract herself from staring back as he hugged her tighter, she looked down to see if everything was in working order and noticed his right hand covering her left breast. She didn't even think he noticed that he was doing it.

'Umm, thank you for catching me and I owe you one. But, I think your hand being friendly with my body is a bit too much to ask at a first meeting.' Lily said softly and smiled looking down at his hand.

Toshiro forced himself to stop staring at the gorgeous woman in his arms and listen to what she said. Following her gaze down to her chest. Toshiro could not help the blush that bloomed on his cheeks, pulling his hand off her breast, in embarrassment.

'I'm…I'm..I..apologiz….' Toshiro stuttered mortified at his action. He felt guilt and shame run through him. He could not believe this would happen. 'This could not get any worse..' he thought to himself, but he spoke too soon as he heard a voice…cry out. A voice, he did not need to hear at the moment. A voice, that he hoped would know better than to say anything, but this was Matsumoto, she couldn't help herself. Toshiro braced himself for the humiliation he knew was coming.

'Oh, Taicho!' Matsumoto bellowed out. 'I should have know, Taicho wouldn't need any help. I should have had more confidence that my Taicho could find a girlfriend. That it wasn't in my Taicho's character to fail in any mission. I have the most extraordinary taicho. You can count on me to support you, Taicho.'

Toshiro looked down at the woman in his arms and watched as her eyes widen in surprise. 'Girlfriend? Huh? Mission? What in the world..' he heard the woman whisper.

He turned to glare at Matsumoto, who only smiled back at him and to make matters worse she threw him a thumbs up sign. She really did spend too much time around Inoue-san. So, Toshiro did the only thing he could in a situation that dealt with her, which would not mount to anything.

He yelled 'Matsumoto!' As he got to his feet and help the woman in his arms stand and recover her balance.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Private Hanger**

**Tokyo International Airport**

As Len watched with wide eyes at the absurd scene unfold in front of her and could not help to groan at the crazy spectacle. 'Only Dean and Lily would this happen too.' Len thought.

Len didn't even have to look at Captain Kuchiki to know what he was thinking, she could almost feel the haughty attitude emanating from Captain Kuchiki.

'Agility and professionalism, yes I can see that.' Byakuya sarcastically stated quietly.

Len squeezed her fists to keep herself from retorting back. It would not help matters by engaging him in an argument. She was mortified enough, but looking at the smiles on Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake's faces eased the embarrassment.

'Dean, Lily! Please remember your manners.' Sam called out as he apologized to the women Dean fell into. As he finished and looked across he was glad to see they had stopped arguing and were trying to regain some the dignity they had lost in this squabble.

Len closed her eyes for a moment as she heard the rest of her group come to stand behind her. She took a moment to take in a deep breath before trying to fix this distressing situation. She opened her eyes and looked behind her, and was happy to see they were all standing in line for introductions.

Len kept herself from looking at Captain Kuchiki, she so did not need to see the patronizing expression. Focusing on the two men that she felt an immediate camaraderie with, she began her introduction.

'Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake, please accept my apologies on behalf of the Winchester Organization on this whole debacle.' Len bowed deeply, the others with her doing the same.

'Oh, Selene-sama. No need to apologize. I do not mean to offend you, but I must say that this is the most enjoyment I have had since coming to the real world.' Shunsui smiled with amusement in his eyes.

'Please, if you can see pass this fiasco and laugh, believe me I am not offended. I know that some members of the Winchester Organization did not make a good impression, but believe me that when it comes to doing their jobs, they are the best. Now, let me introduce them.' Len turned and motioned for her group over. Lily being in the lead.

'This is Lady Lilyanna Blackthorne. She will be working with me as liaison with both the Winchester Organization, the Japanese Ministry and Soul Society.' Len gestured to Lily as she bowed.

'These are my cousins, the Hon. Dean and his brother Hon. Samuel Winchester, sons of John Winchester, whom I believe some of your people have already met.' nodding to the two young men bowing deeply.

'I have to honor of introducing Benjamin Parker, Walter Hawkins, Jonah Butterfield, Nick Pennington, Jacob Bluebell and Phillip Ashcroft. They have been with the Winchester Organization for over 15 years and are some of the best demon hunters we have.' Len proudly stated gesturing to the 6 men behind her, who bowed in respect.

'It is an honor to meet all of you. On behalf of Soul Society. I would like to welcome you all and to extend our appreciation on coming to help us.' Juushiro smiled.

Len turned, 'Everyone, this is Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake.' acknowledging the man with pink waistcoat and his companion with the long white hair.

'This is also Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kuchiki. I understand that they will be leading the squad who will be protecting us while we are here.' gesturing to the younger man also with white hair and the attractive long black-haired man both of their eyes held a coldness and slight disdain.

'Excuse me, Captain Ukitake. I know Len has apologized for us. But, please I ask for your forgiveness for my actions.' Lily said.

'Umm, I would like to say sorry too.' Dean apologized, his discomfort showing.

'No need for apologies. We all have had an incident that doesn't reveal us in good light.' Juushiro said. 'Now let me introduce you to the rest of our company and then we can travel to the residence where we will be staying for the week here in the real world.' he informed them while gesturing for the soul reapers to line up.

'Beginning from the right side, this is Kurosaki Ichigo, he is vice-captain of the 2nd Division' Juushiro gestured to the young man with bright orange-hair. 'Next to him is second in command to Captain Kuchiki of the 6th Division, Abarai Renji.' Pointing to the man with bright crimson hair and the oddest tattoo or eyebrows that they had ever seen. Indicating a man with short-blond hair, who had such a sad expression, 'this is Kira Izuru, vice-captain of 3rd Division and next to him is Hisagi Shuuhei, and he is the 9th Division vice-captain.' Gesturing to a man with short, dark hair, who had a 69 tattoo on his upper right cheek. 'And last on this side, is Yamada Hanataro, he is 7th seat of the 4th Division.' Pointing to a small, slim man that look uncomfortable and scared.

As Juushiro finished his introduction, all of the men bowed deeply to the Winchester group. 'Now on the left. I will start with Matsumoto Rangiku, she is second-in-command to Captain Hitsugaya, whom some of you have met quite closely.' Juushiro teased looking at Dean with a smirk. 'Standing next to her is Ootori Hitomi, vice-captain of the 5th Division.' Waving slightly to the beautiful woman with deep blue-green eyes. 'Now, next to her is my second-in-command, Kuchiki Rukia,' smiling at the short-black haired, petite woman. 'The last two men are Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika, they are the 3rd and 5th seat of the 11th Division,' gesturing to a bald-headed man and another with a bob-cut hair style.

'I believe everyone heard the introductions. While at the residence we will share in your protection. On those occasions that you will need to leave, you will be protected by either one or two of us. We will go into details once we get to our destination.'

Len and Lily shared an understanding look as they gazed over the group that was just introduced. They agreed that all of the men, in one way or another were very attractive. Who would have thought that Japan had so many good looking men? Len took the lead.

'On behalf of the Winchester Organization we are honored to be here and want to give you our reassurance that we will do all that is in our power to aid you in your time of need.'

'And on behalf of Soul Society we thank you for all your assistance.' Juushiro smiled at the two beautiful women and gestured to the cars. 'Shall we go?' Juushiro offered his arm to Len, while Shunsui did the same to Lilyanna.

'I want to thank you Fujimoto-san and Hirata-san for all your assistance. Butterfield-san and Pennington-san will be staying behind to help unload our luggage and equipment. Please extend your assistance to them. I would really appreciate. 'Len flashed them a beautiful smile. Both men were stunned for a moment before bowing deeply.

Len then turned and smiled at the attractive and friendly soul reaper captain. 'Please, lead the way and I shall follow.'

Byakuya frowned as he fought hard to keep his breathing even at the smile _that woman_ flashed at Juushiro. He would not be attracted to her. Despite her beauty, he did not have time for this foolishness. There were more important matters going on in Soul Society, in his own clan that needed his attention, he did not have time to think about this woman. He looks fiercely at her as she passed him.

As Len passed Captain Kuchiki she took a quick glance and could not help but grimace when she noticed his glare. He really did not like her. Len thought turning away quickly before he noticed her looking at him. Her arm instinctively tightened on Juushiro's arm as if afraid.

Feeling Len's hand tighten on his arm, Juushiro placed his free hand on top of hers squeezing it in return, waiting for Len to look at him, he smiled as if to reassure her. Without much thought he kept his hand over hers as he walked her to the car.

Len was startled a bit when she felt Juushiro cover her hand with his and looked up at him. Seeing the bright and friendly smile he flashed at her, she could feel her heartbeat quicken a bit. Smiling in return she decided not to complain about the familiarity that he was showing her.

Byakuya's tightened his eyes in irritation when he noticed Juushiro hand cover Len's, as if comforting her. Even though he did not want too, he could feel a tinge of jealousy run through him. Disliking the feeling, he was not mood to sit in a car with them and watch Juushiro fawn over her. 'I will stay and watch over the Winchester Organization men and supervise the transfer of their equipment.'

Juushiro gave Byakuya a surprised look. It was not often that Byakuya would take on a menial task as watching over strangers and equipment. 'Umm, that would not be necessary, Byakuya. We can leave that to Kira and Hisagi. If it's required, perhaps Abarai and Kurosaki can remain behind as well.'

Byakuya raised his eyebrow as if asking Juushiro if he was questioning his decision. Pointing to the crates being unloaded from the plane. 'I believe that these crates contain the equipment that the Winchester Organization will need to complete their mission. So I don't consider it menial to ensure that it is kept safe as well as their men. And it is not necessary to have four vice-captains stay. I can do this alone. You will have majority of the group, it would be best that you keep most of the protection squad. In case you are attacked by Aizen's force. '

As Len listened to the conversation, her body stiffened and she could not help the feeling of hurt that ran through her. She could not understand the instant dislike that Captain Kuchiki seems to have for her. So much that he didn't even want to ride in the same car with her. Usually people liked her and she didn't think that she had really offended him. Well, she wasn't here to have this man like her, she had more important things to worry about, than whether or not an arrogant, egotistical man wanted her company.

'Lady Len, if I have your permission. I will be staying behind with Butterfield and Pennington. You know how they are if they are not supervised. They'd probably prank each other and a crate would either be left behind or damaged.' Parker said trying to distract Len. He had known her since she was little, so he knew when she was troubled. Something was bothering her and that black long-haired man with the cold eyes played a part in it.

Len turned to look into the eyes of the one of the men who help raise her and knew that he discerned she was bothered. She flashed him a smile and looked at Walter Hawkins. 'If Uncle Hawk agrees you have my permission.'

The two trusted friends of Lord Harry shared a look. 'That will be fine. Just make sure those two don't pull you into their practical jokes. You know how they get.' Hawkins answered pointing to the two men, who just shrugged their shoulders in pretend innocence.

Len laughed lightly. 'Alright, you may stay. But, keep them in line. I really can't put up with another embarrassment.'

'Oh, Lady Len. You don't have to worry about us. Compared to Master Dean, we are nowhere near his league for embarrassing moments.' Pennington joked.

'Anyway all the pretty lassies are going with you. So, there is no chance that we will experience the same heavenly view as Master Dean.' Butterfield teased looking at Dean whose face started to turn red and tried not to look at 'big-hooter' woman.

'Oi, Pennington, Butterfield. I think there have been more than enough awkward moments for our organization today. Let us not have another.' Parker warned the two men, who threw their hands in the air as if defeat.

'Then I leave these two in your capable and reliable hands. Try and not let them make them get into too much trouble.' Len said.

As Len and her men finished talking, Juushiro brought the conversation back to his concerns. 'Byakuya you cannot stay alone with both the equipment and three of their people. Aizen could attack here as well.'

'Are you implying Juushiro that I could not handle the riff-raff that Aizen might send?' Byakuya's voice hardens as he threw the question at Juushiro.

Looking worried Juushiro tried to answer when he was interrupted by Shunsui. 'Now, now Byakuya that is not what Juushiro was suggesting. We all know you could handle anything that Aizen may send. But, why deal with the tedious job of watching people move crates into a van, when you can have Abarai and Kurosaki or Kira and Hisagi do it. They seem more up to the unpleasant task.' Shunsui smiled.

The four vice-captains who were being discussed could not help but wondered if they were just insulted, complimented or being made of by Captain Kyoraku. With him, they could never tell.

'Fine, but it will unnecessary for all four to stay. I will keep two. You take the others with you.' Byakuya stated.

'Okay. We will leave Abarai and Kurosaki with you and have Kira and Hisagi go with us.' Juushiro agreed.

'No. I will choose the two. Abarai and Madarame will stay. You may take the rest. Kurosaki need not stay.' Byakuya corrected.

Ichigo could not help but be insulted. Byakuya did nothing to hide his dislike towards him. He looked at Rukia who only smiled.

Not wanting to argue with him, Juushiro just nodded his acceptance. Motioning for Renji and Ikkaku to remain, he waved the others towards the cars. Helping Len into the car, and then moving aside so Shunsui could help Lily into the car. Both captains turned to nod at Byakuya who raised his eyebrow in response and then turned to watch the airport staff loading the crates into the van, as the three Winchester Organization men either looked on or directed the loading.

Byakuya did have to watch the cars to know that Juushiro had gotten into the same car as her. It did not matter that they would not be alone. He knew that Shunsui, the Lily woman as well as Ryuken also got into the same car. Still the fact that she would be with Juushiro agitated him. He did not know why it did, but it did and he did not like it.

The three Winchester Organization men quietly watched the reaction of the black long-haired captain as their lady drove off with good-looking, white long-haired man. They exchanged a look and smiled at each other.

'That black-long haired captain has an interest in our lady.' Pennington stated.

'Yes, and he is fighting it with every fiber of his being. I would think that any man would be happy to get involve with our little lady.' Butterfield said.

Perhaps, but our lady has an interest in him as well.' Parker told them as the nodded in agreement.

'Hey do you think Japanese men like long hair? I mean there is nothing wrong with that, but it must be killer to wash.' Butterfield stated with a laugh.

'I would think so. Their water bill must be sky high. But, I do wonder if they can fight. Most of them are quite slight. Looks like a good strong wind could blow them away. And they look like pretty-boys, some them are just as pretty as the Japanese women.' Pennington said.

'Oh, did one of those pretty-boys catch your eye?' Butterfield teased. 'Did not know you swing that way. How long have you had that attraction?'

'Fuck you, you ass. You know I'm not into men!' Pennington glared as he started to go after him.

'Enough! We have more important things to do than worry about your sexual orientations or other men's hair. I don't want to be away from Lady Len too long.' Parker interrupted. 'You two go and make sure that the crates are loaded properly. I am going to go and talk to our pilot and give him instructions, will meet you both at the van in 10.'

'Yes sir.' Both men answered quickly and moved to the crates, still talking and pushing each other as they walked off.

Shaking his head, Parker began walking towards the plane glancing at the grey-eyed captain as he did. Nodding at him as he returned his glance. Smiling as the man just raised his eyebrow. Parker couldn't help it, but he liked the man. He may look like the pretty-boy Pennington called him, but Parker had no doubts that the man could fight. There was something about the way he held himself that indicated his fighting abilities, which hinted to the power this man had.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Japan**

**Limo traveling toward the Ishida Villa**

'I hope that Captain Kuchiki did not offend you Selene-sama. Byakuya is like that with everyone. He is not one of the friendliest of us Soul Society captains, but if you ever needed someone to watch your back, there is no one better.' Shunsui said as the car pulled out of the private hanger.

Startled Len looked into the friendly eyes of Captain Kyoraku. 'Oh, don't worry Captain Kyoraku, I was not offended. He is really not the friendliest of people, is he? Is he always so..' Len started too asked but couldn't find the right words without sounding rude.

'Cold? Mean? Rude? Arrogant? Condescending? I could go on.' Shunsui answered with a smile.

Len laughed lightly. 'I meant to say unapproachable.'

'Ah, now you are being kind. There are more appropriate words to describe his egotistical ass.' Shunsui said.

'Shunsui!' Juushiro reproached.

'What. You would say the same, Juushiro.' Shunsui retorted.

'Perhaps, but not in mixed company and not in the company of beautiful women. They may think we say this in jealousy.' Juushiro smiled.

Both Len and Lily laughed. 'Oh, don't worry about us. If you are around my cousin Dean long enough. You will find that we have heard worse.' Len said as the two soul reaper captains shared in their laughter.

'Ah, yes Dean-sama, he seem quite the character. After witnessing the incident at the airport, I must confess that it was quite entertaining. I believe that I will enjoy getting to know your esteem cousin. I think that he and I will get along quite well.' Shunsui told Len with laughter in his voice.

'I don't know if Soul Society is ready for the combination of both you and Dean-sama's antics. You know that Sensei will only put up with so much before he will say enough, Shunsui. Please don't push him too far; he has far too many worries to deal with your comedic pranks.' Juushiro warned.

'Yama-jii has a sense of humor, Juushiro. You just need to get enough saki into him and he can be quite the prankster. And because of all those worries, he at times needs silliness to lighten that load.' Shunsui laughed.

Sighing in defeat, Juushiro just turned back to the two beautiful women that would play a part in finding a way for Soul Society to win this war with Aizen and his new allies, whoever that was.

'All I will say is please be a bit patient with Captain Kuchiki, he is a man with many other responsibilities besides being a captain of one of the royal court guard divisions and he takes them very, very seriously.' Juushiro asked.

'Don't worry Captain Ukitake. We are not the type to make rash judgments on people; we have been through too many things to judge things from face value.' Len reassured him turning to Ryuken who had been quiet during the whole conversation. 'So, Ishida-sama, what position do you hold in Soul Society?' She was quite surprised when he started laughing to her question. She looked around to see an embarrassed look pass between Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku.

'Selene-sama. I am not part of Soul Society, in fact for many years I have hated them. To this day, I cannot stand most that come from that retched place. But, soul reapers and quincies have always disliked each other. The only reason I would even be here to overlook my dislike of soul reapers is the fact that I hate Aizen even more. I blame Soul Society for his very existence and if only their world was in jeopardy, I would not lift a finger to help, but because Soul Society could not look pass their egotistical past he now jeopardizes this world as well. For that, I have given my word as a Quincy to put aside my aversion and become a temporary ally until Aizen and his people are destroyed. But, after that all bets are off.' Ryuken stated as Len gave him a shocked look.

'Do not worry that your organization will be caught between three different factions, I have had a long talk with Yamamoto-sama and we have come to an agreement. If we did not, I would not be here now assisting these people. We are using each other for the benefit of our worlds and we have no problems with it.' Ryuken gave Len a small smile.

'Yes, Selene-sama quincies and soul reapers may not normally trust each other, but we cannot deny that Ishida-sama is a man of honor and keeps his word once he has given it. And despite what he says that he dislikes our world, he has connections to it whether he is willing to admit or not and that affects his actions and decisions in our favor.' Shunsui said laughingly at the puzzled look Len gave him. He was about to answer her unasked question when he was interrupted.

'Kyoraku! You have said enough. There is no more to be said on the subject. All they need to know is that I and my son are allies now to Soul Society, at least temporarily.' Ryuken stated abruptly leaving off the honorific of Shunsui's name to let him know how annoyed he was.

Moving her eyes from one man to the other, Len tried to catch the unspoken conversation going on around her. Feeling someone pat her hand in understanding, she turned to look at Juushiro Ukitake.

'It is alright Selene-sama, whenever these two are in the same room; they tend to act this way. It is quite a normal occasion. I believe these two go out of their way to irritate each other.' Juushiro gave Len's hand a quick squeeze before turn back to talk with Shunsui.

'So, Selene-sama tell us what is the plan for the week planned here in the real world before heading to Soul Society?' Ryuken asked catching every else's attention.

'Oh, alright. Let me tell you the plan that has been decided…' Len started to explain once she had everyone's attention.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**2nd**** Limo**

**Heading to Ishida Villa**

'Umm..I know we were already introduced. But, again I'm Sam Winchester. And this is my brother Dean. I know he didn't make a good first impression, he is usually more..umm..well-behaved than that.' Sam said trying to break the awkward silence in the car. It was a bit weird for him to be sitting in a car with his brother and two of the women he groped. Only Dean would be able to grope three different women at one time. Sam shook his head.

'Shaddup, Sammy. I don't need you to make excuses for me. It was an accident. They do understand that. Right?' Dean stated looking at the two women across from him.

'Of course we understand, handsome. And I can't speak for the other two, but I have to say that enjoyed our little encounter. Didn't you?' Matsumoto teased winking at the man across from her.

'Umm..okayy.' Dean said as his face turned a light red in embarrassment.

'Oh, this is a first. Dean speechless. If I ever need to keep him quiet, I should have you over.' Sam joked as Dean glared at him. The two female soul reapers laughing at his discomfort.

'Oh, please if you are ever in need of company, please do not forget to invite me as well.' Yumichika said with a smile at Sam who turned a bit red.

'Yes, umm. Well, can you tell us about the Soul Society.' Sam said clearing his voice, changing the subject before Dean could comment.

**Inside the 3****rd**** Limo**

'So, you have been with the Winchester Organization for quite some time?' Toshiro questioned the large demon hunter sitting across from him.

'Yes, for almost 20 years.' Hawkins answered the young white-haired man.

'So, you know Winchester-sama and Singer-san?' Toshiro leaned forward with interest.

Hawkins smiled at the anticipation he could see on the young captain's face. Watching the admiration in his eyes, the young man reminded him much of Dean and Sam at that moment. 'Yes, for about the same amount of time. When I was first recruited into the organization, it was John and Bobbie who showed me the ropes of demon hunting. I could not ask for better teachers.'

'I only met them a few times, but I must admit that I was quite impressed with their knowledge and skill. I would have like to have spent more time speaking with both of them. I believe I would have learned much.' Toshiro stated.

Ah, well I don't know if you will find me a competent replacement for John and Bobbie, but I promise to teach you all I can about hunting demons.' Hawkins replied.

'Do not worry Hawkins-san; I have no doubts that I will learn much from you and the others as well.' Toshiro reassured the demon hunter. 'But, if I may? I am curious about something.'

'Of course Captain Hitsugaya.' Hawkins said. It was a bit strange addressing a man seemingly younger than him but held the equal ranking of commanding officer in the military. But, he would have to get use to it, from what he read, the man might look younger than him, but was in fact older, way older than he was by decades. Must be interesting to live in that Soul Society.

' What is in the case you have with you? I have been quite curious since watching you carry it into the car. Actually I noticed that each member of your group carried one, though your is larger.' Toshiro asked with interest.

'Ah, yes. This case would catch any person who isn't use to seeing it. So, you're curious about what I have inside it.' Hawkins patted the case next to him with affection. 'This holds my favorite girl after Lady Len.' Laughing slightly. 'Let me introduce you to her.'

Toshiro looked on confused. 'Girl? He had a girl in there?' He thought to himself. 'Hawkins-san must have been kidding.'

'This here is "Lady Faithe"' Hawkins said as he opened the case next to him, smiling as he heard the young white-haired captain gasp next to him. 'Yes, she does take your breath away when you first see her. Though she is not fully together, you should see her when she is and in action. She is amazing to watch.' He stated as he caressed the weapon in the case.

Toshiro had never seen anything like it. He knew it was a real world military weapon, he had seen quite a few pictures on the TV at Urahara's Shop, but nothing quite like this one. Did one really use a weapon like that? It seem cumbersome. Though, he did have to admit that it was quite remarkable. How did one use this?

'This is what we here would call a Barrett M82A1 sniper rifle. The nickname given to this weapon is "Light Fifty", but me, well I call her "Lady Faithe" because she has never let me down when I really needed her in a fight, I have a lot of faith that whatever target is in her scope she will not miss and she hasn't, not once." Hawkins explained. 'I know she seems quite bulky, with her main piece being quite long and once I put on the barrel is about 1448 mm and weighs about 12.9 kg, it seems like a bitch to carry, but with a shooting range of 1800 m, she is worth the trouble. Oh, she is not meant to be used close range, like some of the other weapons that we will training you all on, but if you need to kill a target that is more than a mile away, "Faithe" will surely get it done.' Hawkins explained to the soul reaper who looked on amazed at the weapons people in the real world used to kill their enemy.

'So, we will not be trained in using this type of weapon?' Toshiro asked disappointment apparent in his voice as he continued to admire the remarkable firearm. He would not have minded much learning how to use such a weapon.

Hawkins could not help but smile at the fascination in the young captain's face. 'Well, we haven't fully decided the training that we will put you guys through, but I don't see the harm in perhaps instructing a few of you in the use of a sniper rifle, since we aren't quite sure what kinds of demons we will be coming up against here. So, being better safe than sorry might be the best course. But, I will have to clear it with the organization before anything could be done. I won't promise anything, but I don't see the harm in bring up the fact that it may be a good idea to teach you guys how to use long-range weapons.'

Toshiro could not help the wide smile that he threw towards the demon hunter. 'That would be excellent, if you could. Hawkins-san.'

Ichigo and Rukia shared a look of surprise; it was the first time that they had seen any type of excitement in Captain Hitsugaya's face. He was usually so calm and composed to the point that he looked bored. One of the things that Ichigo felt Toshiro shared with Byakuya.

'If, it would not be too much trouble, I wouldn't mind if I could also be part of that training?' Ichigo asked in eagerness. 'I've seen this rifle on television in movies and stuff but never the actual thing. I would like to really try it out.'

Hawkins laughed, 'Yes, she does tend to get guys going, doesn't she?' He joked, only Ichigo getting it while the others looked puzzled. "But, I don't mind if any of you would like to try her out.'

'Ummm, that is a very scary looking weapon. I hope not to offend you, but I would rather not.' Hanataro squeaked out. Looking a bit frightened.

'Oh, I am not offended, young man. If that is how you feel, its best not to try her out, with this kind of weapon you have to have confidence when using her. If not, she is not going to do her best for you anyway not to hurt your feelings; I don't think you would be able to handle her weight or her kick when she fires. I get a feeling you are going to find yourself on your back looking up at the sky every time.' Hawkins smiled at the young soul reaper.

'Oi, don't worry about it Hanataro. I don't think that this is your field anyway. It's sad that they didn't bring anyone that could do any type of training in healing and such.' Ichigo reassured him.

'Oh, is Hanataro a medic?' Hawkins quickly asked.

'What is this medic, you speak of?' Toshiro questioned back.

'That is what they call a healer in the real world military. Not a full-fledge doctor like my father, but someone who has enough medical training to take care of soldiers injured in battle and such.' Ichigo answered.

'Oh, then yes. That is what you would call 7th seat Hanataro.' Toshiro replied.

'Well, then this young man won't be left out. Though, they don't look like it, Pennington and Bluebell are certified medical doctors. They will also be doing on the field triage training. I am not sure how you guys fix each other up when you are in a battle situation, but I can tell you that the injuries that some of your men may end up having will be very different from what you've experience before, so we thought it best that some of your medics or healers, in this case, be trained in how we demon hunters patch up our injuries. I can tell you that the injuries in a fight with demons and such are something that will happen.' Hawkins informed them.

'Oh, yes. Then I think I will enjoy learning from your Pennington-san and Bluebell-san. My captain has always told us that we will not be able to fully understand the real world unless we actually live in it. I believe she will also be very interested in their training as well.' Hanataro sighed with relief. Now he didn't have to feel so 'useless'. He had to wonder why his captain had wanted him as part of this protection squad, when he wasn't a fighter. It was a bit uncomfortable and scary to be around so many of the best fighters that Soul Society had, he was beginning to feel inadequate around them. He looked at Rukia-san and could not help but wince when he thought of her brother, Captain Kuchiki. Around him he also got more clumsy and talkative, which seem to irritate him and when he tried to stop, he begin to stutter, which made it worse. Geez was he scared of Captain Kuchiki.

'Yes, I believe I understand a bit of what you are saying. Captain Urahara showed us some of the 'videos' that were taken by your organization and having seen the creatures that attacked Vice-Captain Kuchiki and Vice-Captain Kurosaki are unlike anything we have seen before. So, any training that you can provide in keeping our men safe is a good thing.' Toshiro nodded his approval.

'You know Captain Hitsugaya. I think I like you. It's going to be very interesting getting to find out what kind of demon hunter you're going to make.' Hawkins laughed, as Rukia and Ichigo smiled at the young white-haired boy's embarrassment.

**Inside the 4****th**** Limo**

Sitting inside the car Bluebell and Ashcroft looked at the two young men sitting across from them; they glanced at each other and smiled. He looked at the one with the '69' tattoo his face, there had to be an interesting story behind that one. Both knew that these men were not use to being around others much. They both were quiet and brooding, though the blond one looked almost gloomy. Bluebell thought that an expression of deep depression did not suit one so young. But, he knew from the reports that looks could be deceiving. These two were probably decades older than him, and he had to admit they look good for their age. Bluebell chuckled at the thought, which brought both their attention to them.

'Oh, so if I am not mistaken, you are Vice-Captain Hisagi and Vice-Captain Kira.' Bluebell said trying to break the uncomfortable silence and make the two men across from him more at ease.

Vice-Captain Hisagi, who found it difficult to be in the company of strangers, that was bad enough, but now he had to speak in English, though most captains and vice-captains were taught the language, it was quite different to actually use it with people who spoke it regularly, he could not help but answer stiffly. 'Yes, I am Vice-Captain Hisagi of the 9th Company of the Royal Court Guard in Soul Society.'

Kira watch how uneasy Hisagi was speaking to the two demon hunters and despite feeling the same thing, he could not leave him to try and deal with them. 'And I am Vice-Captain Kira of the 3rd Company.' Giving the men a tight smile.

Ashcroft could see the tough time the two men were having trying to be friendly. Guess these two did not have much practice being sociable. 'I am Phillip Ashcroft and this guy is Jacob Bluebell. We did not have a chance to say so earlier what with the goings on, but we would both like to say 'nice to meet ya'. He said as he put his hand out.

Kira and Hisagi share a look of nervousness, both not knowing what that hand meant or what to do.

Jacob noticed the look and smiled. 'Forgive him, we tend to forget that our way of meeting someone in the Western world, let alone here in the real world is quite different as someone from the East or Soul Society might do it. This is called a handshake, it's the typical way we Westerners greet each other.' He explained gesturing to the man with the '69' tattoo to put out his hand. Waiting as he did this and grabbing it to slowly move it up and down. 'It is an honor to meet you both.'

Kira seeing the exchange, followed their example and shook the hand that the man Ashcroft still held out.

'Sorry about that, didn't mean to offend you or anything. I do tend not to think twice about things that may seem normal to me but strange for other.' Ashcroft apologized.

'It is alright Ashcroft-san. I too at times do the same.' Kira worriedly replied.

'No worries.' Ashcroft answered.

'Ashcroft-san, if I may ask a question?' Hisagi said looking at the large man across from him.

'Of course Vice-Captain Hisagi.'

'We were able to watch some of the videos where your organization fought these demons. And as much as we also have fought battles of our own, yours are much different from ours. These creatures, these demons though they seem not as menacing as the hollows we fight, that I believe is not the case. The way you fight these demons are more direct then we are use to doing. You many times fight hand-to-hand or with weapons that we are unfamiliar with. That being said, do you truly believe that in the little time that we may have, can your organization have us ready when the fight with Aizen and his demon allies comes?' Hisagi questioned quietly as Kira also looked on interested in the answer this seasoned demon hunter would give.

'Vice-Captain Hisagi, we too have seen some of the videos that your Commander-General Yamamoto sent us. You have many exceptional fighters, and quite a few brilliant battle strategists with just those two things along, Soul Society is well ahead then where we thought you guys would be. All you guys need do is get use to our method of fighting as well as how demon hunting needs to be planned and I have no doubts that in the end we will come out victorious. Don't get me wrong and I am not going to sugar-coat it, the battle between us and this Aizen with his demon allies will be hard, bloody and not everyone will come back from it, but we will win.' Ashcroft told the two soul reapers determination echoing in both his eyes and voice.

Hearing this man tell them they would win with such confidence help to ease a bit of the anxiety that both Hisagi and Kira had in their hearts, a stirring of slight relief going through them.

Yes, maybe with the help of Winchester Organization their world would return to some sense of normalcy and maybe just maybe both Kira and he could finally, finally leave both the sense of failure, betrayal and dishonor behind them. Failure in not seeing what was happening to their captains and get past the betrayal and dishonor that these captains did to their companies. He and Kira did not like to talk about it, but when they could see it in each other's eyes, the hardship they both dealt with because their captains abandoned their companies betraying all that it meant in being a member of the Royal Court Guard. Not that any other Royal Court Guard Company ever said anything against them, but they could feel the distance and looks of suspicion casts to both the 3rd and 9th company members. And if it battling against his former captain to remove the sense of shame from his company and give them back their sense of honor and loyal for Soul Society, so be it. He would win. There was no other choice. Hisagi knew that Kira felt the same.

'Thank you, Ashcroft-san. I hope that I will be able to meet up with your expectation.' Hisagi gave a small smile, as Kira nodded in agreement next to him.

'I have no doubts, no doubts.' Ashcroft reassured them.

'So, in keeping with our conversation a bit. Why don't you both tell me exactly what it is your companies responsibilities are and we'll tell you guys a bit of what we have planned..' Bluebell said seeing that the two men were a bit more comfortable with them.

**Back at the Tokyo International Airport**

**Airport Hanger**

'Okay, that's the last of it.' Pennington called out as he assisted the airport staffer in closing the van door and securing it.

Nodding at his men and bowing at the airport staff for their help, Parker walked over to the black long-haired captain who stood silently throughout the whole process.

'Excuse me, Captain Kuchiki. The transfer has been completed; we are ready to leave whenever you are.' Parker said.

Byakuya turned slightly to the man who spoke to him. After watching the three demon hunters loading their equipment, he had to admit that despite what had happened earlier, when it came to completing their tasks, they were quite professional. And because of this, he could give them some respect. 'Thank you, Parker-san, since everything seems to be in order, then shall we.' Not waiting for an answer he began to move towards the car, taking for granted that the others would follow.

Parker smiled slightly as he gestured to the demon hunters to head to the car, nodding to the other two soul reapers to follow.

Ikkaku acknowledged the nod, walking towards the limo stopping when he noticed that Renji was not behind him. _'Renji, come on. What are you waiting for?' _

'_Are we expected to ride in the same vehicle with my captain and the three demon hunters? I mean I am going to ride with Kuchiki Taicho?'_ Renji asked looking nervously at the car.

'_Of course we are. How do you expect to get where we are going? It's not like you haven't traveled with him before while on a mission, which is what this is.' _Ikkaku answered shooting a puzzled look at Renji.

'_It's not the same thing. Yes, it might be a mission, but are we expected to talk to them? What do I talk about? And what if I say something that will irritate my taicho. I don't have anything in common with him so what do I do.' _Renji stated.

'_If you are so worried about it, then don't say anything, Baka. What makes you think we even have to talk? In fact, I don't think Kuchiki Taicho is one to make idle conversation anyway.' _Ikkaku answered looking at Renji as if he was an idiot.

'_You want to sit in a car for the next hour without talking at all, that would be worse then trying to make conversation.' _Renji said.

'_Just shut up and get in the car, Baka. Your taicho is waiting.' _Ikkaku retorted walking toward the car where a very irritated Byakuya waited with the three demon hunters.

'_Ah, damn it.' _Renji whispered trying not to look at his captain as he reaches the car.

'Hey guys, you ready to rock and roll? Let's hit the road, don't like to keep my boss waiting too long. He gets annoyed when I do.' Butterfield said with a smile.

'I know exactly what you mean.' Renji whispered as the driver opened the door. Quickly glancing at his captain and noticed the raised eyebrow, knowing his captain had heard him. He couldn't help but be a bit embarrassed at being caught.

'Shall we, gentlemen. I believe we have kept everyone waiting long enough.' Byakuya stated as he gestured to the three demon hunters to enter the car first.

'Oh, please you first Captain Kuchiki.' Parker bowed.

Raising another eyebrow at the deference being shown to him, he just nodded and climbed into car.

Parker smiled at the others as he climbed in taking the space next to the quiet captain and watched as the others took the seats across from him.

'So, where are we headed?' Parker asked as the car pulled out of the hanger.

'We will be spending the week at Ishida-san's villa located right outside the city.' Byakuya said. 'I believe that your group will need at least a week in the real world. What is planned after that will be explained to you once we are at the villa.'

'Thank you, Captain Kuchiki. I appreciate the fact that you would tell me that much now.' Parker said quietly smirking when all he received back was a nod. He wasn't surprised, this captain was not one to speak without purpose or reason.

Parker looked across at the other two demon hunters and nodded his head knowing they shared the same thoughts. They had been together too long as a team not to thinking alike. He sat back and thought about what the next week would be like and what it would bring between his lady, Len and the silent, dignified captain. Knowing his little lady, with her independent, outspoken, take no prisoners attitude; it would surely send sparks flying when these two came together. Parker could not help but let out a small chuckle. Seeing the captain raise an eyebrow, Parker suppressed it into a cough and turned to look out the car window. {Yes, I am very glad I came on this job. It is going to be very, very interesting mission. Yes indeed.} Parker mused.


End file.
